Dream Walking
by Emma0211
Summary: One week after returning from Kovachistan, Emma finds her powers to be mutating even more. B/S J/E *Completed*
1. Emma's pain

Disclaimer:  Mutant X doesn't belong to me, only the story.

Summary:  One week after returning from Kovackistan, Emma finds her powers to be mutating even more. B/S  J/E

A/N: This is my first fic so let me know what you think R&R!

Dream walking

Emma DeLauro sat in her room crying.  She had been in her room since they came back from Kovackistan.  Silently shaking, as tears fell from her eyes; she was struggling with herself and a major headache.  *I should've never messed with Jesse's head like that.  I shouldn't have wiped his mind like that.  I could've tried to talk to him, and calm him down.  Maybe he wouldn't be frightened of my power if I just told him.*

"Emma?"  Adam called from outside the door.  "Can I come in?"

Emma sighed, quickly dried her eyes and replied, "Sure Adam."

Adam entered the room quietly.  "Do you want to eat dinner?  I could have Brennan or Shalimar bring you some before Jesse eats it all."

"I'm not hungry."

Adam looked at Emma with great concern in his eyes.  "Emma you barely ate anything all week, are you alright?"

Emma didn't want to tell him what she had done to Jesse, but maybe he could make her headache stop pounding.  "My head's just bothering me again, can you give me something?"

"Sure, as long as you eat something first."

"Okay," Emma gave him a weak smile.

Walking out the door he called to Shalimar, "Get a plate of food to Emma!"

In the kitchen Brennan and Shalimar had just finished eating when they heard Adam's voice on the comm. Ring.  "No problem Adam," Shalimar replied.  Looking at Jesse who was ready to grab the last of the pizza, she flashed her eyes and gave a low growl, warning him not to eat the food.  "Emma hasn't been eating very much; she needs this food more than you do."

"But Shalimar I'm still hungry," Jesse whined.

"Go play on the computer and forget about your stomach," Brennan suggested.

"Fine," Jesse sadly walked out of the kitchen.

"How's Emma doing?"

"I don't know, Adam didn't say much.  I'm going to bring her the food."  Shalimar then purred and said, "Afterwards, do you want to go to a club?"  

Brennan grinned, "Sure.  Should we ask Jesse?"

A hurt look crossed Shalimar's face and her smile faded.  "If you want."

Brennan quickly caught on that she wanted to go out with just him and gave her a huge smile.  "Well…maybe Jesse should stay here in case Adam needs his help or Emma wants company."

Shalimar's smile immediately returned and her eyes brightened.  "Okay, meet me next to the Audi in five minutes!"  Firmly grasping the plate, Shalimar broke into a run towards Emma's room.

"Em," Shalimar asked softly.  "I brought you some pizza.  Sorry it's only a couple slices but, Jesse ate most of it.  I wouldn't let him take the last two slices."  Smiling she handed the plate to Emma.

As Emma grabbed the plate and began to eat, she realized how hungry she was.  She hurriedly munched on the pizza, and then looked sheepishly at Shalimar.

"I'm sorry…" Emma started to say before she was cut off by her comm ring.

"Emma?"

"Yes Adam?"

"If you're done eating, I'll come and give you something for your pain."

"Thanks Adam, it's getting worse."

"I'll be right there."

"You gonna be all right?"  Shalimar asked with great concern for her friend.

"Yeah, go ahead and go off with Brennan," Emma said with smile.

Turning around to look at Emma Shalimar asked, "You read me?"

"N-no.  You're excitement is overwhelming me.  I can tell that you're trying so hard not to jump up and down with joy," she replied.  "I hope you have fun."

"Thanks Em, we'll try.  Get better ok?"  Shalimar left Emma's room and headed for her own, in order to change for her "date" with Brennan.

Shortly after Shalimar left, Adam entered Emma's room with a syringe and a bottle of pale blue liquid.  "This should make you sleepy, and relieve you of your headache when you wake up."  Adam filled the syringe and injected it into Emma.  Gently laying Emma down on her bed, he kissed her forehead, tucked her in, and left shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Adam, do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I'm not quite completely positive Jesse, but I think her powers are mutating again, which is causing her to have more headaches."

"Is there anything we can do?  She's gonna be okay right?  She has to be okay."  For several weeks now his feelings for Emma began to grow past the bounds of friendship into something more; he was beginning to fall in love with her.  He didn't want anything to happen to her before he told her how he felt.  Although worry weighed heavy in his heart, he was exhausted so he headed to his room to sleep.

Back in Emma's bedroom

Emma's eyelids got heavy and she drifted into a deep slumber.  No way of knowing that her dreams would no longer be her own.

A/N: This is my first fan fic.  Sorry the 1st chapter was so slow, but I had to set everything up at first.  Chapter two is coming soon, please R&R.  Also let me know if you want Manson or Ashlocke to be the main bad guy, I haven't decided yet.


	2. The plan

Disclaimer: I still don't own Mutant X

A/N: thanks for the reviews and here goes…

Chapter Two:

_Where am I," Emma wondered.  Looking around, she noticed she was in Jesse's room.  "How'd I get in here?"  Her eyes fell upon his bed, where Jesse sat crying._

_"Jesse?  What's the matter?"  Jesse didn't seem to hear her so she approached his bed and sat on it.  He was holding a picture, staring longingly at it.  She could feel that he was in pain; his heart was aching for someone he loved._

_"Emma I can't believe your gone," sniffed Jesse.  "Why couldn't Adam help you?  I never even got to tell you how I feel…" Jesse's voice was cut off by his sobs._

_"Jess, I'm right here."  Emma gently put her arm on his shoulder.  "Jess wake up.  Please."  She started to become overwhelmed by his sadness and grief as well as his love that he felt for her._

_Suddenly Emma felt herself being pulled away from Jesse.  "Wake up," she pleaded with him one last time._

Back in Emma's bedroom

Emma shot up in bed.  "Jesse!  Wake up!"  She was breathing hard, and the emotions she had felt while in the dream were still present, and just as strong.  Not quite knowing what just happened, or how she even ended up in his dream, she knew she had to check on him.  She got up and walked down the hall toward Jesse's room.

"Jess," Emma eased the door open and entered.  Sadness was radiating around Jesse, Emma knew that if he didn't wake soon he could be in serious trouble.  Gently she shook him.  "Jesse, wake up.  You're having a bad dream."

Jesse lay in his bed still tossing and turning as if he didn't hear Emma call for him, or the shaking.

"Emma…" Jesse's voice trailed off.

"Jesse, wake up!"  Emma bent down and kissed him on the lips.  Then she grabbed a glass of water that was next to his bed and poured the cold liquid onto his face.

Jesse shot up in his bed.  "Emma!  You're alive," he shouted in surprise as he grabbed her and held her tight.

"Jess, it was just a dream I'm fine."

"Please don't die Emma.  I don't know what I'd do without you."  Emma's face began to turn pink.

"Jesse, I'm fine.  I just had a little headache, but I'm better now.  Lie back down and get some real sleep."

Emma got up to leave, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on his bed.  "Please don't leave.  What if I'm dreaming and when I wake up you won't be here?"

Before Emma could stop herself, she closed her eyes and kissed him.  He kissed her back, softly at first but the kiss began to get more intense.  Finally they broke apart and Emma said with a smile, "That was real Jesse and so am I."

"Please stay," Jesse pleaded with fear in his voice.

"Okay, move over."  She slid under the covers with him.  Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.  Feeling much happier with Emma in his arms, he drifted off to sleep once more.

"Good night Jess," Emma said as she yawned and drifted off into her own sleep as well.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_She was at one of the clubs that they usually go to, but she had no idea as to why she was there.  Everybody seemed to walk right through her, not even noticing she was there.  Something dark flashed behind her and she turned around.  "The G.S.A.," she gasped.  *Why on earth am I dreaming about them?*   Two agents were lurking in the shadows, when she spotted a flash of white as well.  "Eckhart?"_

_Slowly she approached him, but he took no notice.  "These two members of Mutant X will be ours shortly.  Since we've been watching them for one week, we will soon know how to get the jump on them.  Look they don't even pay attention to their surroundings, only each other.  This is perfect, my plan will be perfect."_

_Emma's eyes fell on Brennan and Shalimar, who were standing in line waiting to get in.  Brennan stood behind Shalimar, with his arms around her waist.  Shalimar leaned back and said something to Brennan, making them both laugh._

_Emma began to feel intense hatred for the entire team of Mutant X, most of which was for Adam.  She understood now that Eckhart was planning on killing the other two in order to send Adam a message.  Eckhart would finally be rid of the accursed Mutant X once and for all.  Adam will wish he was dead, and after Eckhart finished off Mutant X, he would grant Adam's wish._

_The hatred became too much for Emma, and she was ripped out of Eckhart's dream._

In Jesse's room

Emma woke up with a start. "Oh my God, Eckhart's going to kill Brennan and Shalimar.  Jesse get up we have to see if Brennan and Shalimar are back yet, they could be in danger if they're not."

Jesse slowly opened his eyes, "Emma?  It's 4:30 in the morning they're back by now and sleeping.  Wait, did you just say something about Eckhart?"

Emma looked into his baby blues and said, "I somehow went into Eckhart's dream and heard about his plan to kill Brennan and Shalimar.  He didn't say how he would do it, but he's been watching them for about a week.  I guess he's going to set a trap for them at the club or something."

"You're telling me you can go into people's dreams?"  Jesse began to blush bright red and started to look anywhere except at the beautiful brunette who was inches away from him.

Emma noticed this and thinking quickly she said, "I think it only happens when the emotions are strong enough to pull me in.  Hatred seemed to be pouring out of Eckhart and it pulled me into his dream.  This is the second time it happened so I'm not positive, but that would be my guess."

"The second time?  What was the first time?"

"Yours.  You were crying and saying that I was dead.  Your emotions were so strong I was pulled into your dream.  I was overwhelmed and was ripped out of your dream.  When I woke up I came in here to wake you."

Quietly Jesse sat there taking in everything she said.  "So should we go look for them?"

"If we don't, they could be in trouble."

They got out of Jesse's bed and opened the door.  The hallway of Sanctuary was dark and quiet.

"Let's try Brennan's room first. I'm not really looking forward to accidentally waking up Shalimar."

Emma nodded and she quietly knocked on Brennan's door.  "Brennan," she whispered, "please tell me that you're in there."

Easing the door open, Emma and Jesse walked into Brennan's room.  They both exchanged looks of horror when he wasn't in his bed.  "Maybe Shalimar asked Brennan to spend the night too," Jesse said with a grin.

Emma gently hit his shoulder and smiled.  "Well let's hope so."

When they reached Shalimar's room Jesse said, "I'll go in first, that way she can get mad at me instead."  He twisted her door knob and entered her room.

They both entered silently and they're eyes fell on Shalimar's bed.  It too was empty.

A/N:  Stay tuned to find out about what happened to Brennan and Shalimar.  Did Emma's dream come too late?  Read, Review and find out!!!

 __


	3. Safe

Disclaimer: Still don't own Mutant X …Wahhhhhhh!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.  I finished this as quickly as possible.  Hope you enjoy, and now…

Chapter 3

Not taking her eyes off of Shalimar's bed she said to Jesse hopefully, "maybe they're just not back yet."

"We could go back to sleep, and maybe they'll be here in a few hours."

"As much as I would like that, maybe it's better if I stay awake for now.  I don't want to be pulled into someone else's dream."

Jesse thought for a moment.  *I'm so tired, but there's no way she could sleep.  I guess I'll keep her company.  Not that I mind though, she's fun to be around.*

"Hey maybe they'll respond to their comm links."

"Okay.  Brennan.  Shalimar.  Do you read me?"

They sat in silence as no one answered back.  Tears began to form in Emma's eyes as the worst thoughts possible filled her mind.

"Hey Emma, it's okay.  They're gonna be all right," Jesse gently pulled her into his strong arms and just held her while she cried.  "We can trace their comm links and find out where they are."

Emma pulled back and dried her eyes.  "It's worth a try."

"Come on."  They walked down into the lab and quietly, without waking Adam, they sat down while Jesse began to trace the comm links. 

In the city

Brennan and Shalimar were walking out of the club, ready to go home when Shalimar caught a scent.  "Brennan, wait."  Her yellow eyes flashed and she took a look around.  In the darkness of a small alley, she could've sworn she saw Eckhart, lying down on the ground.

"Shal, what is it?"

"Eckhart.  Let's get out of here before he wakes up."

They ran to the car, but before they opened the door Shalimar stopped him again.

"What's up now Shal, we have to hurry and get out of here."

"Eckhart must have been waiting for something.  Why else would he be over there.  I just have a bad feeling about the car is all.  Let's just leave it here and get to somewhere safe.  Then in the morning we'll contact Jesse and Emma, and they'll come and get us."

"Okay," Brennan said still puzzled about the car.

They took off down the street running as fast as they could.  Finally they slowed down, cautiously looking around before entering the safehouse.  Suddenly out of nowhere there was a loud explosion.  Shalimar and Brennan looked at each other, and all of the color in their faced drained out.  

"That explosion was from the direction we just came from.  I think he was waiting for us to open the car which would then trigger a bomb to kill us."

"If that's what he was waiting for, we may not be safe for long.  Let's try our comm links and see if we can wake them up."

"Alright.  Emma?  Jesse?"

"Oh my God!  Shalimar?  Where are you?  Is Brennan there too?"

"Yeah I'm here.  We're fine, just pick us up…fast."

Got it.  Let's go Jess.  We'll be there as soon as we can."

Shalimar yawned and sat down.  Brennan sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.  She fell asleep and began to purr softly.

"Well I guess I'll stay awake," Brennan said to the already sleeping Shalimar.  *I don't know what I'd do without her.  We're both lucky she stopped me when she did.  Otherwise I'd never get to really tell her how I feel, I just hopes she feels the same way.*  A strand of hair fell from her face, Brennan gently brushed it away and kissed her forehead.

Meanwhile Back in the Double Helix

"We'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"I'm glad they're all right."  Emma's eyes glazed over for a minute, and then reverted back to normal.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"Yeah Jess.  I just got a quick flash from Shalimar," she giggled.

"What's so funny about that?"

"She's sleeping right now, and well… Brennan's in her dream…"

Quickly understanding what she was getting at he smiled.  "So I guess she's finally giving him some and he doesn't even know it."

Emma threw him a look and said, "Yeah well as pleasant as it must be for her, it's making me really uncomfortable.  How soon will we be there?"

"Fifteen more minutes."  Quickly he put the Helix on autopilot for the safehouse.  Then he got up and smiled as he walked over to her.

"Jesse, what are you doing?  Fly the Helix," said Emma ( although in truth her heart felt as if it were going to beat right out of here chest).

Jesse was now inches away from Emma's face.  "What if I knew how to stop you from thinking about Shalimar?"

Emma smiled, knowing where he was going with this she replied, "That would be nice."

They both leaned in for a kiss.  As their lips met, Emma's mind was no longer thinking about Shalimar, but herself instead.  The softness of Jesse's lips as they touched hers, and the feel of his gentle touch, made her feel safe and loved.  Something she had never felt before.

Jesse sat down in one of the chairs and pulled Emma on his lap.  They continued to kiss.  With each passing minute their kiss grew more passionate and intense.  Until finally, their make-out session was interrupted.

"Emma, Jesse?"

They both quickly pulled apart, and stood up.  Only to realize that it was just their comm links.

"Hey, are you guys there?"

"We're here," said Emma with a little hint of anger in her voice.

Jesse sat back in the pilot seat and said, "Brennan I'm gonna land in stealth mode on the roof.  We'll come in and get you guys."

"Is Emma okay?"

Jesse laughed, "Yeah, you just uh…interrupted what we, I mean what she was doing."

Emma laughed and then walked over to him, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow.  Okay Brennan we're coming."

As soon as the Helix landed, Jesse and Emma ran inside and found Brennan and Shalimar together on the floor.  "Brennan, Shalimar, wake up guys let's go.  We won't be safe from Eckhart until we're in the Helix."

Brennan heard Jesse's voice and woke up.  "I must've just dozed off."

"Come on let's get out of here."

Brennan picked up the still sleeping Shalimar and the three ran to the Helix.  Shortly after they boarded, they were in the sky, heading back towards Sanctuary.

Brennan was sitting in one of the chairs holding Shalimar in his lap.  Jesse and Emma were sitting in the front.  Brennan noticed that the two began to become inseparable.  He would ask Jesse about it later, but for now he closed his eyes; knowing that soon they would safe from Eckhart in Sanctuary.

A/N: Eckhart's plans won't stop here.  Tune in next chapter to see his next plan… will it involve Emma herself?  Read, Review, and enjoy!


	4. Distraction

Disclaimer:  same as before

A/N:  sorry it took a while, a chapter a day is insane, but I promise at least a chapter a week (like I said I'll try…hehe!)

WARNING: this chapter deals with rape, so if you don't want to read, scroll down and I'll have a recap of the chapter at the bottom.

Chapter 4

When they reached Sanctuary, Brennan and Jesse had to carry the girls inside because they were sleeping.  After putting Shalimar in her room, Brennan went to his room to sleep.  Jesse laid Emma gently on her bed.  He tucked her in, kissed her forehead and began to leave, when she started to talk in her sleep.

"Jesse…I…too."

Turning around he faced his best friend and smiled.  *Whatever she's dreaming, at least it's her own, and no one else's.*  With that he simply said, "Good night Em," and went to his own room.

Emma's Dream

_She knew where she was.  She was not alone, Jesse was with her.  Though she was not wearing anything, she was warm; her blankets were soft and warm, just like Jesse's touch.  They began to kiss again, more intensely than before.  He grabbed her shoulders and flipped her under him._

_"Jesse…" Emma spoke out in surprise.  His arms tightened on her shoulders, "you're hurting me.  Stop."  She winced in pain, and fear came over her.  She thought he would never hurt her.  She looked into Jesse's face, when it changed…into Gabriel Ashlocke's.  "Oh God…"  _

_"Shalimar's mine, but why stop there?  I want you too.  And I will have you.  Your mind, soul, and body are mine.  I know about your power, that's why I'm here.  Eckhart promised me you and Shalimar if I caused a distraction, so he could plan.  And I have to say I don't mind."_

_Emma's voice was small, "No.  Leave me alone."_

_"Shalimar loves me, and when I'm done with you, you'll love me also."  He kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth.  Then he entered her, roughly.  She was pinned down and could not move._

_She screamed out, hoping someone in Sanctuary would come to her aid.  No one came, because in her dream she was alone.  Tears trailed down her cheeks as she cried, begging for him to stop.  "Gabriel…s-stop…you're…hurting…me."_

_Gabriel just laughed at her.  After what felt like an eternity, his violation on her body ended and he vanished; leaving her there on her bed crying and in pain._

Back in Sanctuary

Screams ripped throughout Sanctuary; the screams were shrill enough to wake the dead.  Adam, Brennan and Shalimar took off towards the source of the screams, only to find that Jesse was already there.

They all stopped just inside Emma's room to see her thrashing about, like she was trying to fight someone off.

"S-stop, you're hurting me," Emma whimpered.

"Adam we got to wake her up."

"I know Jess, but we shouldn't touch her when she's like this"

Suddenly Emma stopped moving, and then she woke up.  Looking around she noticed her teammates, and began to feel ashamed and exposed, even though her pajamas were on.

Quickly she covered herself with her blankets.  They all noticed she was shaking, (trembling was more like it), with fear in her eyes.

"You okay Emma?"

"What do you think Brennan?  Look I had a nightmare.  That's all.  I'm fine," as she spoke her lips quivered.  Tears forming quickly in her eyes as she began to remember everything that happened.

"Adam saw the state she was in and figured she might want to be alone, "Let's go guys, if Emma says she's fine, then she's fine"

Brennan, Shalimar and Adam all walked out of her room.  Jesse continued to watch Emma, until they were all out of ear shot.  Then he slowly crossed over to her and sat down on her bed.  "Are you okay," Jesse asked with a soothing voice, hoping it would calm her down.

She shook her head and looked down.  Nothing really happened between her and Gabriel, it was a dream.  Even though it was a dream, she could still feel him, now she knew how Shalimar felt.  She wanted to say something to Jesse, but all she could manage were sobs.  He held her as she cried, and they stayed that way for hours.  

Finally her  sobs subsided and she said to Jesse, "Gabriel…"

"Emma, what did he do?"

"He told me that he made some deal with Eckhart.  Eckhart would leave me and Shalimar to Gabriel, as long as he kept me from Eckhart's dreams.  That way he could form a plan to destroy the rest of Mutant X."

"I'm gonna kill Eckhart."

"That's not everything he did…" Emma's voice started to waiver, "he…he raped me."

Jesse sat there.  *I'm gonna kill Gabriel for touching her.  He needs to pay for what he did to Emma.*  Jesse cupped her chin and looked into her eyes, "It was a dream.  It didn't really happen," he said trying to reassure her.

"Jesse, it did happen.  He raped my mind, and me.  He hurt me Jess, and I can still feel the pain.  I never want to sleep again."

He hugged her tightly, silently cursing Gabriel who, in a matter of hours, managed to hurt the one person in the world that he loved most.

"We have to tell Adam,"  Jesse said.

"No.  I don't want everybody to know."

"Maybe he could whip up something that'll help you with your dreams."

"Okay.  Can you turn around so I can get dressed?"

"Emma, you are dressed."

Looking down she saw her black pajama pants, and black top.  "Oh."

"Let's go."  They stood up and Jesse protectively put his arm around Emma.  They began to walk towards the lab, knowing that Adam would be there.

A/N: What just happened: Gabriel invaded Emma's dream in order to help Eckhart, the catch?  Eckhart must leave Shalimar and Emma to Gabriel.  This chapter was a distraction and will continue to haunt Emma for a few chapters.  Read, Review and tell me what you think.


	5. Not Alone

Disclaimer:  same as last time

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and now…

Chapter 5

"Adam?"  Jesse asked with his arms still around Emma.  "I think we have a problem."

Adam looked up from his work, and saw the two standing by the door.  Emma looked like she hadn't slept in days, her eyes were still filled with fear and she was still shaking slightly.  "What's the problem Jesse?"

Before Jesse could answer, Emma said, "please don't tell the others, but Eckhart has a partner now…sort of."

"Well who Emma?  If he's working with somebody else that makes him twice more dangerous."

Emma's voice dropped into a whisper, just incase Brennan or Shalimar was around and said, "Gabriel."

"Do you want to tell me how you know about this?"

Adam's last comment triggered the memories again, and she started to cry.  "He came into my dreams and…," her voice was cut off by sobs.

"Jesse, do you want to tell me what happened?  I can't do anything unless I know what is going on."

"Okay, I'll tell you."

Reluctantly Emma pulled away from Jesse, not wanting to leave the protection that he provided.  "I'll be in the hall while you tell him, because I can't…" she ran out with tears in her eyes.

Jesse sat down next to Adam and began to explain what Emma said to him earlier.

In the halls of Sanctuary

Emma walked over to the reflection pool and sat down.  *I hate my powers, they only cause me harm.*  Her own thoughts were interrupted by a quick rush of emotions.  Fear, hatred, and pain.  "Shalimar!"

As quickly as possible, she ran to her friend's room and opened the door.  "Leave me alone…I said stop!"  Shalimar continued shouting into the darkness at her attacker.  Emma knew what was happening in Shalimar's head.  She aimed a psi blast at Shalimar's head, hoping that it would work.  Shalimar began to relax, her muscles no longer tense, but her heart was still racing.  She quickly sat up in bed.  "Stop!"  Looking around she noticed that Gabriel had left, and was relieved.

"Shal, um…was Gabriel in your dream?"

Wondering how on earth Emma would know that, she gave the girl a slight nod.  "Sometimes he comes to me in my sleep and then…"

Emma walked over to Shalimar's bed, sat down and gave her friend a hug.  "I'm so sorry Shal.  Now I know how you feel about Gabriel."

"You don't want to read me right now, I'm not in the mood."

"That's not what I meant."

Shalimar looked into Emma's eyes, which were filled with fear.  "Did Gabriel do something to you?  Because if he messed with you I swear I'll kill him.  I don't care what Adam says."

Emma stared at the ground, while she began to tell her about the dream.  Before she could finish, she broke into tears, and this time Shalimar was the one to give her friend a comforting hug.

"Let's go to the lab, Jesse and Adam are there and maybe Adam can help us."

Shalimar firmly shook her head.  There was no way she wanted any of the guys to see her like this, scared and vulnerable.  She didn't want to come across as weak, although she knew she wasn't the only one.  Emma had been attacked by Gabriel too, and she hadn't been dealing with it very well.  She knew they had to tell Adam, maybe he would figure out a way for them to get Gabriel out of their heads.  

"Alright, come on."

They walked into the lab, and Jesse looked shocked to see Shalimar up already.  Quickly walking over to Emma, he said, "don't worry, Adam's going to fix up the bio-bed.  That way, we'll know when he enters your dreams."

"I don't want to sleep on the bio-bed.  It may work, but I'm not the only one Gabriel's after."

Jesse and Adam glanced at Shalimar, she had the same look of fear in her eyes.  "Great.  Well I guess I'll think of something else.  In the meantime, go eat something in the kitchen.  Don't leave Sanctuary right now because we don't know what Eckhart is planning.  And somebody wake up Brennan, if we're not sleeping he shouldn't get to either," Adam said with a smile.

Walking out of the lab, Shalimar mumbled something about Brennan, and took off; leaving Jesse and Emma alone.  He grasped her hand softly and led her to the kitchen.  "I'll make breakfast.  You just sit down."

Everybody knew Jesse wouldn't cook very well, but Emma didn't have the energy to resist.  She tried to relax, and forget about Gabriel as she watched Jesse make omelets.

Brennan's room

"Brennan, time to get up."   Shalimar walked towards his bed, and then had a wild idea.  She walked back towards the door, when she reached it she turned around.  She sprinted towards his bed, and jumped on it.  "Wake up Brennan," Shalimar said as she was jumping up and down on his bed like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Shal," Brennan asked groggily, "what are you doing?"

"Adam told me to wake you up.  No one else is sleeping so you don't get to either," she stopped jumping and sat down on his bed.

"Why aren't you asleep?  You always sleep in late."

"Emma got me up.  She's been having some problems.  Come on, Jesse's making breakfast," Shalimar laughed as she said that.

Brennan made a face, "maybe we should go help him."

"Yeah you're right.  Let's go," she practically dragged him out of his bed and into the kitchen.  "Look who got up."

"Hey Brennan."

"Want some omelets?  I just made them," Jesse held out the platter with a grin on his face.

"Uh…actually Shal and I wanted cereal, right Shal?"

Shalimar smiled, "yeah."

"But you guys, I made breakfast," Jesse whined.

Stifling a giggle Emma said, "It's okay Jess, I'll eat an omelet.  But you owe me big."

Walking over to her, he set the plate down, and whispered in her ear, "and just what do I owe you?"

"Guess," Emma said with a suggestive look on her face.

Brennan and Shalimar exchanged looks.  Neither of them noticed how much time Jesse had been spending together, so hearing them talk to each other like that shocked them.

"Alright, I think this will help Emma."  All four of them jumped at the sound of Adam's voice. 

"What's the matter with Emma?"

Emma sighed; she knew Brennan might as well know, everybody else did.  "Gabriel is after me and Shalimar.  He made some deal with Eckhart," she was about to continue when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.  Slowly turning around in her chair she came face to face with Gabriel.

"I know what you're thinking.  They can't see me, so they won't be able to help you."  His grip on her tightened.

"Let go," screamed Emma.

"Emma is Gabriel bothering you?"

She nodded her head, "he won't let go."

Adam tried to calm her down, "It's only in your head, he's not really touching you."

"I told you, you're mine, and when it's time both you and Shalimar are going to walk willingly into the Strand to be with me.  Until then…" he kissed her and then disappeared.

"Emma are you okay?  If he touched you again I swear I'll kill him," Jesse's eyes flashed with hatred for Gabriel.

 "I'm fine, but Shalimar and I are in trouble.  We have to get Gabriel out of our heads, or else he might get exactly what he wants."

"Will somebody please let me know what is going on?"

Adam filled him in while Jesse was trying to amuse the girls with really stupid jokes.  "So how're we going to get Ashlocke?  How are we supposed to protect Shalimar and Emma from him?"

Shalimar's eyes flashed yellow, "I don't need protection Brennan.  I just need him out of my head."

All of the sudden one of the computers began to beep.  They all ran into the lab, and Adam clicked on the screen.

"No."  Adam read the screen.  "Two new mutants were killed, but Eckhart managed to capture two others.  They are now being held at Genomex.  And we have to go save them."

A/N:  I thought it would be more interesting to add Gabriel Ashlocke in the story (Ch. 4 was his first appearance).  Who's going to break into Genomex?  And will they succeed or is it a trap?  Stay tuned and find out.  And as always Read and Review! 


	6. The escape

Disclaimer: Mutant X is not mine

Chapter 6

"Okay here's what we're going to do; Brennan and Shalimar, I want you to sneak into Genomex and get those new mutants out of there.  Jesse and Emma will stay here incase you need backup.  Take the car, leave the helix for them."

"Okay Adam.  Come on Shal."  Brennan and Shalimar ran out to the hanger.

"Is there anything you want us to do right now Adam?"

"Not at the moment.  I'll call you if they need your help."

"We'll be…around if you need us," Jesse gave Emma a mischievous smile, which made her laugh.

"Fine," with that Adam began to trace Brennan and Shalimar's comm links incase it was a trap.

Genomex

Eckhart smiled, "Well, I'm positive Adam got my message by now.  And no doubt he's going to send a portion of his team.  When they get here, I want them captured.  Put the governers on their necks, and lock them in a cell."

"Yessir, Mr. Eckhart."

*Gabriel thinks I'm working with him, but he will end up in stasis before I am finished.*  Eckhart kept smiling as he imagined the look on Gabriel's face when he found out that he was double crossed.  *He'll never know what hit him…by then it will be too late.*

Speaking over the intercom he said, "Keep your eyes open, Mutant X should be here within the hour."

Sanctuary

Jesse and Emma were in the dojo throwing each other punches and kicks, trying not to worry about their friends.

"Do you really think they'll be okay," Emma asked as she tried to punch Jesse.

Quickly blocking it he said, "Brennan and Shalimar can handle themselves, I don't think we need to worry."

"Hey Jess, I bet I can knock you over," Emma said as her eyes shone brightly.

"Not if I massed first," Jesse grinned back.

Before he could mass himself, Emma made him think that she started to lift her shirt.  But in reality she gave him a swift kick in his stomach, which sent him flying backwards onto the floor.

"Ow, Emma you cheated.  Oh man that hurt," Jesse sat up rubbing his stomach.

Emma laughed, "I'm sorry Jesse, but I did knock you over."  She ran over to him and sat down; her face was inches away from his and he could see the concern in her beautiful blue eyes.  "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No.  I was just wondering if you could kiss me and make it better."  Their lips touched and they were lost in the kiss, when all of the sudden Adam walked up the stairs.

"Ahem.  Am I interrupting something?"

They quickly broke apart and stood up.  "Uh…no Adam.  I kicked Jesse and knocked him over.  I was just making sure he was okay."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so Jesse.  I tried contacting them, but I got no answer.  I think they're in trouble.  I need you to go and get them."

"Okay Adam, let's go Jess."  She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the helix.

"Why does everyone interrupt us?"

"Well unless you actually want to announce that we'd like some time alone, I don't think we have a choice."

"Let's go get them.  We can talk about us later."

"Us?  I like the sound of that.  Okay here we go."

The double helix took off towards Genomex and Adam hoped that they would be safe.

Genomex

"I think it was a trap."

"Really because I couldn't figure that out," Shalimar retorted.  She hated being set-up, and she hated it even more to be corned.  Right now she was radiating with anger, she and Brennan were surrounded and they had been set-up.

Brennan zapped two agents in front of him, while Shalimar was taking on three at once.  One by one the agents dropped like flies, until only one stood.

The agent smiled evilly, and blasted water at Brennan, straight from her hands.  "Now try and save your friend."  With that she blasted fire at Shalimar.  The fire formed a ring around her and it was slowly closing.

Shalimar froze, with the fire completely surrounding her; she knew she would be burn.

"Shal, you have to move.  The fire's not high you could jump over it.  It's only one foot off of the ground.  You don't have a choice, just do it."

Shalimar couldn't even shake her head.  She was trembling violently, desperately looking for a way out.

The agent pulled out two governors, and started walking over to Shalimar.  Walked right through the fire and snapped the governor on her neck.  Then she hit her on the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Shalimar!"  The agent stepped through the fire again and walked over to Brennan.  But Brennan refused to go as easily as Shalimar had, he threw lightning at the agent.  The lightning struck its target and knocked the agent unconscious.  *She must be a psionic, because I'm dry, and the fire is gone.  I got to get us out of here.*

Brennan carefully picked up Shalimar, and carried her quietly out of the room.  Walking in the shadows of the hallway, Brennan carefully made his way through Genomex.

"Brennan?  Shalimar?"  

"Whisper," Brennan said quietly, "you'll give away our location."

"Sorry.  Jess and I are at Genomex.  Are you alright?"

"We're fine for now, but we gotta get out of here fast.  It won't be long before they notice we're gone."

"Okay, go to the entrance of Genomex and walk right out of the building, don't worry the guards won't notice you."

"I'll try."  Brennan tightened his arms around Shalimar and headed for the exit.  There were two guards at the entrance, but neither of them seemed to notice Brennan as he and Shalimar exited the building.

*Walk into the alley across the street.  Then climb the fire escape.  We'll be there on top of the building.*

*Emma?*

*Yeah.  Jess is here to*

Feeling relieved that he and Shalimar were safe; he took off for the alley.  Climbing up the fire escape was difficult to do with Shalimar so he had to carry her on his shoulder.  He made sure she wouldn't slip off, and started to climb.

When they finally made it to the top, he glanced, and saw Jesse.  "Where's Emma?"

"On the helix, let's go."

Brennan shifted Shalimar back into his arms, and the three boarded the helix 

"Okay Emma, let's go.  Emma?  Emma?!"

Brennan put Shalimar down in one of the chairs and ran over to Jesse.

"Emma!" 

"Jesse she's not here.  Look we have to get Shal back to Sanctuary.  She's hurt and maybe Adam can remove the governor.  We'll trace her comm ring and find out where she is."

"You don't understand.  I told her earlier I'd protect her, and I'd never let anything bad happen to her again.  That she would be safe.  She was right here.  I didn't see her leave the helix.  I have to protect her.  I have to know if she's okay."

"What we have to do is get Shal back to Sanctuary, and then we'll trace her comm link or try to contact her."

Jesse knew from the look on Brennan's face that he was not going to win.  There was nothing he could do but hope that the woman he loved was alright as they headed back towards Sanctuary. 

A/N: Why is Shalimar still unconscious?  Where's Emma?  Will they manage to find her before Eckhart or Gabriel?  Stay tuned to find out. (oh yeah…read and review thanx!)  


	7. Together

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

A/N: Thanx again for the reviewing and I hope you enjoy…

Chapter 7

Inside Sanctuary

Shalimar laid on one of the beds in the lab.  Lying motionless on the table, *she looks so vulnerable* Brennan thought.  Her head had been wrapped in gauze; she had a deep cut in the back of her head.

"Okay now that Shalimar is safe here, can we please go find Emma?  She could be in trouble."

"We'll trace her comm link.  We'll find her don't worry."

"I can't help but worry.  Gabriel attacked her in her dreams.  He's working with Eckhart now and could've easily kidnapped Emma.  She was so frightened after she woke up; I'd told her it was a dream.  I also promised her I'd never let that happen."

"You two have gotten close haven't you?"

Jesse sighed as Brennan began to trace her comm link on the computer.  "Yeah.  I'm in love with her.  I can never get enough of her; her smiles, her wit, her laughter…"

"You got it bad bro, maybe we should find her fast, before you officially lose your mind.  Hey, I found her!"

Jesse looked at the screen and his heart became heavy.  "She's at the Strand.  Brennan we have to get her out of there before Gabriel…"

"Let's go."  Both guys jumped up and ran out of the room.

The Strand

All Emma did was step out of the helix for a quick breath of fresh air, she was still pretty hot from Jesse's kisses, but she didn't want to tell him that.  She had just finished telling Brennan where they were, and now she was waiting for their arrival.  Part of her wanted to approach Jesse, but instead she walked to the other side of the helix.  That's when somebody grabbed her from behind and held chloroform over her nose and mouth.  She fell into darkness.  

When she came too, she was in the Strand.  Every part of her body ached.  Looking around she noticed she was in a room, with candles lit everywhere.  Emma slowly sat up, and then shivered.  Her clothes were gone; her body was only covered by a thin blanket.  She stood up from the bed, and wrapped the blanket around her.

"I have to get out of here."  Walking around the room she noticed her clothes were on a chair in the corner.  Quickly putting on her clothes on she headed for the door, when she felt somebody grab her arm tightly and pulled her away from the door.

"Where do you think you're going?  You are in no condition to be up and about.  Come lie back down.  You'll feel better soon."

"What do you want with me?"

"That's just it, I want you," he pushed her back on the bed and started to kiss her.  She bit him.

"Ow!  You're gonna pay.  Just for that I'll make sure it hurts."  Pinning her arms above her head with one hand he began to unzip her pants.  She wasn't strong enough to stop him.

"No…," was all she could manage to say.  Just then, a loud banging noise happened from outside the door.

"I'll be right back."  He got off of her and walked out the door.  Emma sighed with relief and re-zipped her pants.

"Oh my God, Emma!"  Hearing that familiar voice calling her name made her feel safe.

"Jesse?"  He ran into the room.  "You came by yourself?"

"No, Brennan on the helix, let's go."  Grabbing her arm gently he phased both of them through the wall.  As soon as they stepped roof inside Brennan took off.

"Are you okay Emma?  Did anything happen to you?"

Emma's face was paler than usual, "I'm fine, but thank goodness you came when you did.  He was about to…" her voice trailed off.

Jesse walked over to Emma and gave her a hug.  He held her that way for the entire ride back to Sanctuary.

Sanctuary

When they reached Sanctuary, Adam checked Emma with a scanner.  "Well you seem to have many bruises all over you, but other than that you're fine.  You also have a few cuts and scrapes but nothing I can't fix."

Adam got to work and began to fix up Emma.  

"Adam, what's wrong with Shalimar?"

"We don't know.  She's been like that since they were at Genomex."

Emma knew Shalimar would object, but she was unconscious, so Emma read her.  Fear, hate, pain, death, no escape; those were the emotions that hit her like a fist, knocking her backwards.

"Whoa, are you alright?"

"Yeah Adam.  I can wake Shal up."  Sending her friend images of rain to make the fire disappear, she felt Shalimar's mind begin to relax.

Slowly opening her eyes Shalimar replied, "Where am I?"

"You're safe.  Brennan and Jesse managed to get you back to Sanctuary.  You've been unconscious for hours."

"He's resting in his room.  Get some more rest you could see him later."  Shalimar laid back down.

"I'm going to my room; I'm a little bit tired."

"Okay Emma," Adam was extremely concerned for her; she hadn't had a decent sleep for a while now.  He hoped he could figure out a way to help her.

Emma's room

She opened her door and entered her room.  Changing into her pajamas, she wondered if Jesse was around.  *I wish he was here.  I always feel safe around him.  Whenever he's around I forget all about the bad stuff.  Maybe is we shared our dreams, he could protect me from my dreams too.  But like that's possible.*

Wishing she wasn't tired, she climbed into bed.  She laid there for several minutes, and then she heard a light tap on her door.

Emma sat up.  "Who is it?"

"Jesse."

She jumped up out of her bed and ran to the door.  After quickly running her fingers through her, she opened the door.

"Hey what's up?"

Jesse smiled, she seemed to feel better, and he was glad.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah," she stepped aside and let him enter.  Then she closed the door incase of Brennan or Shalimar.

"Not that I mind, but why are you here?"

"I uh, wanted to wish you goodnight.  So, goodnight."  Jesse turned to leave, but Emma stopped him.

"It's not your fault that I was captured.  You didn't see me leave the helix for a minute, and there was no way you could have known."

Jesse gently put his warm hands on her shoulders and said, "I know, it's just when I called and you didn't answer, I felt like I would die.  I love you Emma."

At the sound of those words, she felt warm and happy, and no longer upset about earlier.  The whole room seemed to disappear, and Emma was lost in his sparkling blue eyes.

"I love you too Jess," Emma put her arms around his neck, and softly brushed her lips against his.  Jesse began to kiss back.  Emma began to walk back towards her bed, still kissing Jesse.

She wanted him as bad as he wanted her.  She needed more of him; his touch, his kisses, his warmth.

He loved her smell; passion fruit.  The smell only seemed to intensify his hunger for her.  Slowly they began to remove each other's clothes.  When they only had underwear on, there was a knock at Emma's door.

"Emma," Shalimar called, "can I come in?"

Emma's eyes grew big and she shouted, "In a minute!"

Throwing on her clothes she threw Jesse his pants and shoved him in her closet.  Emma opened the door and gave Shalimar a big smile, "What's up?"

"Adam wants to see you.  He may have found a way to control your dream power.  Oh, he also said to bring Jesse, but he's not in his room.  Do you know where he is?"

Hearing that question made her blush, her pale skin turned bright pink.

Seeing the color of her face and how messed up her hair was, Shalimar smiled, "did I interrupt something?"

"No."

"Uh huh.  Anyway I'm going to make a sandwich, Jess do you want one?"

"Oh yeah Shal, I'm starved," Jesse exclaimed as he practically jumped out of the closet.  Shalimar noticed that he was wearing pants, but his shirt was on the floor. 

"I knew you guys were into each other!  Does Brennan know?"

"Yeah, he kind of figured when I was rambling like a maniac when we lost Emma."

All of the sudden Shalimar realized something, "Oh my God, did I almost walk in on you guys?  Is that what took so long?  You guys were getting dressed?"

Now both Emma and Jesse blushed and Emma said, "Come on Jess, we have to go see Adam.  Bye Shalimar," Emma said as she and Jesse ran out of her room.

Holding his hand, they walked into the lab.  "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes Emma as a matter of fact I did.  I found a possible way for you to get some decent sleep.  And my plan involves both of you.  But it could be dangerous, are you up for it?"

Unsure of what to say, but extremely exhausted she said, "Sure Adam, I'll try it."

"Jesse?"

He looked at Emma and said, "Let's do it."

A/N: Stay tuned to hear Adam's plan, could it work?  And how could it possibly be dangerous.  Wait and find out.  Read and review!


	8. Dreams

Disclaimer: same

A/N: again thanx to all of the reviewers and now for your reading pleasure…

Chapter 8

"Jesse, I'll give you something to make you dream.  Emma, I'll give you something that will help you to relax.  When Jesse starts to dream, focus on his dream.  Let it pull you in, but at the same time try to block any overpowering emotions.  This should help you stay in his dream.  Stay for about two minutes and then exit.  When you come back; jump into the dream again.  This should help you from being sucked in to other's dreams, as well as build some resistance to Gabriel entering your head."

"So what's the problem, it sounds simple."

"It's not that simple Jesse.  Emma, you will be very exhausted when you are through.  You won't be able to protect yourself; your mind will be open to anything and everything.  Jesse, your mind will be open to Emma, it will become a strain on your mind every time she re-enters.  Your brain may go into shock, and you could even end up in a coma."

"I understand, but I still want to do it."

"Emma?"

"I'm still in."

Adam put two bio beds together.  Emma laid on one, and Jesse laid on the other one.

"Emma, can you hold my hand?"

"Sure Jess, and thanks."

She took one of his hands and closed her eyes, ready to concentrate.  Adam injected medicine into both of his "children" and hoped that this would help her.

Jesse's Dream

_Emma looked over at Jesse, who was filled with rage.  "You touch her again and I will kill you!"  He phased his hand through Ashlock's stomach, and then solidified his hand; causing Gabriel so much pain that he blacked out.  Jesse was content, he had a feeling Gabriel would leave his girl alone now._

_Emma focused as hard as she could, and managed to wake up._

Present: the lab

"I did it!"

"Once yes.  Try it again."

Closing her eyes, she focused on Jesse and entered his dream once again.

Jesse's Dream

_Jesse knocked Eckhart down on the ground, and started to kick him.  "Leave my family alone, especially Emma.  You got that?"  Eckhart started to bawl like a baby.  Emma shook her head; the only place where Eckhart would break down like this would be somebody's dream.  She knew hatred was seeping  from Jesse's soul, but love was pouring out more than the hatred.  Emma was again surprised by how strong his love for her was.  Reluctantly Emma departed from his dream._

Present: the lab

Emma opened her eyes and said, "I think I got a hang of it now."

"Good, because Jesse's brain activities are off the wall.  Go ahead and fall asleep."

"Thank you Adam," Emma said as she drifted off to sleep.

Brennan and Shalimar walked into the room.  

"Hey Adam, did it work?"

"We won't know for sure until she wakes up, but I think it did."

"How cute, they're holding hands."

"Shalimar, don't tease them when they wake up.  They are going to be vulnerable emotionally, so be easy on them."

"Is Jesse going to be okay?  His machine is beeping like crazy."

"I don't really know Brennan, but if his brain doesn't relax, he may go into shock.  Why don't you two go outside for a while, but not in the city.  Take a hike, get some fresh air.  When you come back, I'll be able to tell you how Emma and Jesse are doing."

Shalimar sighed.  All she wanted was her friends to wake up and be okay.  Even though time alone with Brennan would be fun, she couldn't stop worrying about her two younger friends.

"Come on Shal," Brennan pulled her out of the lab.  "Why don't we pack a picnic lunch and eat it outside."  He hated the outdoors, but knew that Shalimar loved it and maybe she wouldn't be worried about Emma and Jesse.

"This made her smile, "Okay, but you don't like the outdoors.  So why did you suggest it?"

Brennan smiled at her.  *It's not so bad when I'm with you.*  But what he told her was, "I need a change of scenery."

"Alright then, a picnic it is."  Shalimar and Brennan walked into the kitchen to fix their lunch.

The Strand

Gabriel wasn't happy when he returned and Emma was gone.  *Maybe I should go after Shalimar first.  Her fear of fire practically paralyzes her.  She'll be easy to capture.  She'll be mine soon.  And then I will get Emma back.  With both of them at my side, Adam won't have a chance.  Then we will go after Eckhart and put that fool back into stasis where he belongs.  Emma and Shalimar will be mine.  With my powers and theirs, I'll have an army of new mutants; our children.  I will rule the world, with the two most beautiful women at my side.*

Gabriel pushed the P.A. button, "Anybody who captured Emma DeLauro or Shalimar Fox and brings them to me, I'll give them something special.  If anybody wants to find out what it is, I suggest you find those girls and capture them."

Gabriel turned of the P.A. system and sat back, it'll only be a matter of time.  He went to his bed.  *Maybe I'll see what Emma is up too.*  He fell asleep.

Emma's dream

_It's was beautiful, there were waterfalls, and the ground was covered with flowers.  She was lying down on the grass, just taking in the beauty of the place where she was at.  Lying next to her, was Jesse; he had fallen asleep.  Cold suddenly fell upon her.  Jesse disappeared, and was replaced by Gabriel. _

_"My Emma, why did you run from me?  We will rule the world together.  Our children will become a great army.  So powerful that nobody will stop us."_

_Emma was not happy, "Get out of here Ashlock.  You have no business here.  Leave!"_

_Gabriel stepped closer, "You are my business."_

_"If you don't leave, then I will."  She closed her eyes tightly._

Present: the lab

When she opened her eyes, she was back in the lab, holding Jesse's hand.

"Emma, are you rested enough?"

"Yeah.  Ashlock's not going to give up.  He's still after me and Shalimar.  How come Jesse's not up yet?  Is he going to be okay?"  Emma's eyes immediately filled with worry as she remembered  what Adam told them before they started.  *If he doesn't wake up, it'll be all my fault.*

"Jesse's mind is relaxing more.  He should wake up soon.  Don't worry about him, he'll be fine.  In the meantime, why don't you eat something?"

Emma was hungry, but she couldn't leave Jesse.  He was always there for her, and now she would be there for him.  "No.  I'll eat with Jesse when he wakes up.  I'm going to stay right here."  She pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down; taking his hand in hers once again.

Adam looked at her and sighed.  *Maybe I should leave them alone for a while.*  "Emma, I'm going to check on the safehouses and make sure they have enough supplies.  Brennan and Shalimar went somewhere outside, if you need them talk on your comm links."

"Okay Adam," her glance fell on her teammate once again.

Adam grabbed the car keys and walked towards the hanger.

Outside Sanctuary

Shalimar dragged Brennan into a cave that was about two miles from Sanctuary.  "Let's have our lunch in here."

"Shal, it's too dark, and the ground is cold.  And why did you bring that big bag anyway?"

Shalimar had carried a big duffel bag out of Sanctuary but refused to tell him what was inside.  It drove him crazy the whole way.  Shalimar smiled and dropped the bag.  "It's just stuff that'll make this cave perfect for our picnic."

Brennan watched as she unpacked the bag.  Shalimar had brought three blankets for them to sit on, candles, matches, and two pillows.  Brennan raised his eyebrow as she unpacked the last two items.  "Uh Shal?  What're the pillows for?"

"You can wipe that look off your face Brennan.  They're to cushion your soft city butt from the hard ground.  I brought one for me too."

He stood there and watched as she started to set up their picnic area.  When she lit the candles, a soft glow illuminated the cave.

Shalimar hoped Brennan would take the hint.  The romantic lighting of the cave should've tipped him off.  *Is it possible for a guy to be this dense?  Maybe he needs some help.*  "Come on, let's eat.  I'm starved."

Brennan sat down next to the beautiful blonde.  They began to munch on the sandwiches that they made.  They ate in silence, not having any idea how to bring up a conversation without rambling like an idiot.

Shalimar finished her sandwich, took a drink of water and said, "This is nice.  So much quieter than if we were in Sanctuary, right?"

"Yeah.  I just hope Jesse and Emma are okay."

Darkness cold air set in, and the two didn't even realize it.  They were talking about Jesse and Emma.

"Do you think they're up now?"

"I'm not sure Brennan, we should head back though.  It's getting cold and dark.  Adam's probably worried about us."

"I know you see fine in the dark, but I don't.  I think we should stay here until the morning.  We can let Adam know where we are, and tell him we'll head back when it's light out."

Shalimar knew it would be safer that way and agreed.  "Fine."

"Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Shal and I are in a cave about two miles from Sanctuary.  It's too dark now, so we'll head back in the morning."

"Are you two going to be alright?  It's supposed to rain hard tonight."

"Yeah.  The cave is warm.  See you tomorrow Adam."

"Goodnight you two."

Shalimar moved the picnic basket and the leftover food off the blanket.  Then she grabbed the last blanket (they had been sitting on two of the blankets and the pillows), and laid down with her head on the pillow.

"Uh Shal, where do I sleep?"

"Right where you're sitting.  Unless you want to lie on the cold, hard ground."

"No that's okay,"  Brennan laid down with his head on the pillow.  "Could you share the blanket?"

"Sure, but it's not that big.  So we have to get closer."

Brennan moved his pillow next to hers and laid back down.  They both fell asleep on their backs, as the last candle burned out.

A/N: I'm sorry it's not as much of a cliff hanger as some of the other chapters were.  But stay tuned to find out if Jesse will ever wake up, if Gabriel will get his way, and what about Eckhart?  As always…read, review and find out!


	9. The link

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and here goes…

Chapter 9

Jesse still did not wake up yet, and Emma was growing curious about the dream he was having.  Why was he not coming back to her?  *Jesse please wake up.*  Its been twelve hours since Emma woke up for the last time, and Jesse didn't wake up once yet; she was beginning to fear the worst.

The cave

Warm rays of light shined through the cave.  Brennan woke up, feeling much warmer than he had been before he fell asleep.  Shalimar was snuggled up next to him, and his arms were wrapped around her waist.  While he was trying to figure out how they ended up like that, Shalimar woke up.

She looked into Brennan's eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking.  Just seeing him inches away from her face, made her heart beat rapidly.  "Brennan, what happened?"

Not letting go of her just yet, he replied, "It got really cold last night, and I thought body heat would be the best thing for us."  *Why did I just say that?  That sounded stupid.  Shal, I just want you close to me.*

"I think we should get back," Shalimar tried to pull away, but Brennan refused to let her go.  She looked at him again, "Brennan, what do you think you are doing?"

"This…" he leaned in to kiss her and she let him.  After a few minutes, Shalimar pulled away.

"Brennan, we have to see how the others are doing.  But maybe we could continue this later tonight?"

Brennan grinned, "Fine let's go back."  He helped her pack up the duffel bag and then grabbed the basket.  Together they left the cave and headed back towards Sanctuary.

Genomex

Eckhart was not pleased; his perfect plan had blown up one of his own agents.  Maybe if one or even two were by themselves be could send enough agents to overpower them.  "Attention, whoever sees any member of Mutant X, contact me immediately.  And whoever manages to capture one will get a promotion."  *After I deal with Mutant X, I will get rid of Ashlock.* 

Sanctuary

Emma looked at the machine that was connected to him; it indicated that he was fine.  Adam hadn't come back yet, and neither did Brennan or Shalimar.  *What if something happened to them and Jesse doesn't wake up?  I hope the GSA didn't capture them.*

"Emma?"  Jesse quickly sat up, "did it work?"

"I think so," Emma let go of his hand and gave him a big hug.  "I'm so glad you're awake."

Jesse hugged her back, for some reason, he knew that she was worried that he would never wake up.  "Want to eat something?"

"Yeah.  I'm starved."  She helped him off of the table and they walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Adam?"

"He went to check on the safehouses last night.  He didn't come back yet," she frowned.

"Are Bren and Shal here?"

She sighed, "they're not back yet either."

"So we're alone?"

Emma smiled, she knew what he was thinking, "Yup."

Jesse opened the fridge and took out a box of pizza.  They ate the leftover pizza and threw the box away.

"So what do we do now?"

"How about this," Emma leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."  He kissed her back, deeply.  His hands were on her back, pushing her into him.  Her arms were draped around his neck, and they continued to kiss.  Jesse could feel that Emma wanted him, but he didn't know how that was possible.  Her love for him was strong, and he felt her worries disappear.

The entire room seemed to dissolve as Emma felt herself get lost in Jesse's kisses.  Their kiss became more passionate, and they didn't notice two people enter the kitchen.

Brennan and Shalimar stood in shock at their two younger teammates.  Shalimar giggled and said, "Get a room!"

Hearing a voice in the room, made Jesse and Emma quickly release each other.  They both began to blush.  Emma tried to compose herself and she said, "We didn't hear you come in."

Shalimar smiled, "We can see why."

"Should we leave you two alone?"

Feeling Emma's uneasiness Jesse replied, "And just what were you two doing all last night?  You were only supposed to be having lunch."

Emma looked at Jesse.  *How could be know that?  He was unconscious the whole time?*  

Now it was Brennan and Shalimar's turn to blush.  "Oh never mind, this could go on forever.  I'm going to go take a shower."  Shalimar left the others as she ran down the hall.

Brennan headed for the fridge he was hungry.  He hoped there was something good for breakfast.

Emma was upset; they always managed to interrupt her and Jesse.  *Maybe we should lock them out of Sanctuary for a few hours.*  Emma smiled at her thought.

"I know," Jesse agreed.

"Know what," Emma asked.

"Oh…uh nothing," Jesse realized that he heard what she thought.  *I have to talk to Adam when he gets back.  Why am I able to feel and hear what Emma's thinking?*  "Does anybody know when Adam's coming back?"

Brennan was munching away, and Emma shook her head.  Worry began to fill her soul, and Jesse gave her a hug.  "Don't worry Em, let's try to contact him.  I'm sure he's alright."

Letting go of her, he began to talk into his ring, "Adam are you there?"  All three of them noted the silence that was on the other end.

"Why don't we just trace the comm link?"

"Good idea Brennan.  Let's go."

The three entered the lab, only to find Shalimar was there first.  She had already showered and changed, and now she was trying to figure out how to trace the comm link.  Hearing their footsteps, she looked up.  "Hey guys."

Jesse walked over to where Shalimar was and sat down.  "Let me do this."  Taking over the keyboard he punched in a few things and sat back.  "It'll only be a minute."

They all watched as the computer beeped as it found the location of Adams whereabouts.

"That can't be right."

"But it is Brennan."

"We have to get him out of there."

Emma couldn't bring herself to say anything.  *My stupid powers.  If they didn't mutate again, I wouldn't have this dumb dream power.  My powers always causes harm to me, and the ones that I love.  First Jesse almost fell into a coma and now Adam is being held at Genomex.  Things would be so much easier if I was normal.*

"Emma it's not your fault.  I put myself into danger to help you, and there is no way that Adam being captured by Genomex is all your fault either."

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"I'm not sure, but since I woke up I've been able to hear and feel what you're thinking."

"You guys can ask Adam about that later.  But first we gotta rescue him."

"Shal's right.  We're going to have to sneak into Genomex, and save Adam."

The four of them began to form a plan.  After several hours of planning, they agreed on the best way.  Together they headed off towards the hanger.  They would not fail; Adam would come back with them.  Or else Eckhart would die.

A/N:  Stay tuned to see if their plan will work.  Is Adam already dead?  And what does Gabriel have in store for the girls?  Read, review (please!!!) and enjoy!


	10. A rescue mission gone awry

Disclaimer: not mine (although I wish Jesse was!)

A/N: Special thanx to Jouliana for being my faithful reader and reviewer.  Sorry it took so long but now here is…

Chapter 10

Brennan landed the helix, two blocks away from Genomex.  They kept the helix in stealth mode so that no one would see it.  Brennan and Emma were going to sneak into Genomex, while Shalimar and Jesse told them where to go.  Shalimar wanted to go with Brennan, but everyone else thought that Emma should go instead.  This was because incase something happened with their comm links, Emma and Jesse could still 'speak' to each other.

"Okay when you get inside turn right down the first corridor.  Then walk up to the third door on the left, that's where Adam is.  And be careful guys."

"Thanks Jess, we will.  Brennan, I'm going to make them think that we are GSA agents, but if Eckhart is with Adam then we may have a problem."

"Let's go."  They walked into Genomex, hoping that Adam was alright.  Emma and Brennan turned right down the first corridor and were about to enter the third door on the left, when Emma stopped him.

"Wait, let's hide over here.  Eckhart's coming, I can feel him."

Emma and Brennan watched as the door they were supposed to enter opened.  Eckhart walked out, he was extremely happy, humming to himself as he walked down the hall.  After he headed around the corner, Emma whispered, "come on." 

Quickly they hurried over to the door, and entered the room.  It was dark, and cold, but Brennan managed to find the light switch.

"Oh my God!  Adam!"  Emma practically pushed Brennan aside and ran to Adam.  He was chained to a wall.  Blood was dripping down his face.  In the light both Brennan and Emma could see Adam's broken body.  It was obvious that he had been beaten badly.  Black bruises covered his skin, and they were positive he had some broken bones.

"We have to get him out of those chains."

Brennan nodded and searched the room for some keys, while Emma carefully looked Adam over for any life threatening injuries. 

"These will help," Brennan whispered holding up the keys.  He walked over to Adam and unlocked the chains that held him fast against the wall.

*Emma did you find him?*

*Yeah, he's been beaten pretty bad.  I think Eckhart might come back soon.  Brennan and I are going to walk him out.  But if I sense Eckhart, we'll need to take off as soon as we get there.*

*Emma, be careful.*

Carefully they lowered Adam from the wall, he was unconscious.  Brennan picked him up and together the three left the room.  All of the sudden Emma was in Brennan's head, *Eckhart's coming back to torture Adam some more.  We have to run.  Nobody will notice us, we'll seem like the wind.*

*Emma?*

*Jess, fire up the helix, Brennan and I gotta run.*

They managed to get out of Genomex right before an alarm was set off.  They both knew that Eckhart saw that Adam was missing.  Soon GSA agents would be after them.

Adam's weight began to seem heavier.  "Emma can you help me carry Adam?" 

"I'll try."  Brennan positioned Adam so that he was in the middle of the other two.  Emma found it difficult to walk like that.  She began to feel weak, not strong enough to help support Adam anymore.  They were about three minutes away from the helix, when Emma suddenly fell on the ground.

"Emma!  Shalimar, Emma's down.  Come help me.  We're three minutes south of the helix.  Hurry!"  Turning to Emma, but not releasing Adam he said, "Emma are you alright?"

Emma shook her head; she was having difficulty breathing.  Her chest rapidly moving up and down.  "Brennan," she gasped, "what's wrong with me?"

"Lie down; it may help you relax so you can breathe better.  Shalimar's on her way."  Seeing the fear and worry in her eyes, he began to think that maybe it wasn't an anxiety attack like he first thought.  "Just try to take slow deep breaths."

Just then, Shalimar ran towards them.  "What happened?"

"We need to get Adam to the plane, and Emma too.  Adam's getting too heavy, help me carry him."

"We can't leave Emma like this," she said pointing towards Emma, who was still gasping for air.

"I'll…*gasp*…be fine.  Take…*gasp*…Adam…" pain shot through her lungs.  She couldn't concentrate on her powers to tell them anything else, so she remained silent.  *This hurts so much, but why can't I breathe?*

Brennan didn't like the idea of leaving her alone, but Shalimar knew they had to get Adam to safety.  "Come on, I'll come right back to get her."

Quickly nodding Brennan helped Shalimar carry Adam towards the helix.  When they entered Shalimar called, "I'm going back for Emma," before jumping out of the helix and sprinting for her friend.

Meanwhile

Emma knew it was a matter of time before the GSA found her.  *My chest feels so tight, but why?*

*Bait.*

*Who are you?*

*You know who I am.  First I will get Shalimar, then I'll come for you.*

*Shalimar!*

*She can't hear you.  I'm blocking you from contacting her mind.  And you can't speak to her either, you know since you can't breathe very well.*  Gabriel's voice vanished as Shalimar came running towards her.  Emma motioned for her to get away, but Shalimar didn't get it.

Shalimar could tell that something was wrong, but what?  She was only five feet away from Emma when a ring of fire blazed all around her.  Instantly Shalimar froze, the fire danced in her eyes, taunting her.  Her muscles became all tense and she couldn't move.  Too busy watching the fiery blaze that surrounded her, she didn't notice someone putting a sub dermal governor on her neck.

"No!"  She cried desperately, without her powers she was helpless against the fire (not like she could've moved anyway).

Whoever out the governor on Shalimar knocked her out.  Looking up Emma cried, "Gabriel!  Leave us alone!"

"I can't do that.  You both are a part of my plan.  Stay here, I'll be right back."  Gabriel carefully picked up Shalimar and walked in to the dark alley nearby.

Gabriel was so busy worrying about Shalimar's emotional state when she woke up, that his mental hold on Emma was released. 

*Jesse…help me…still here*  was all she could manage to say before she fell into darkness.

In the helix

"Emma!  Brennan, I've got to get Emma.  Stay here, I'll be right back."

Before Brennan could even ask Jesse what was going on, he ran out of the helix like he was on fire.

Running up to Emma he slowed down.  *She's breathing but unconscious, what happened?*  Carefully scooping up Emma, he ran back to the helix, wondering the whole way back where on earth Shalimar went.

"Go Brennan go!"  Jesse frantically shouted at his teammate.

"Where's Shalimar?"

"We have to look for her later, the GSA is coming."

Brennan did not want to leave Shalimar, but he knew there was no choice.  The helix rose quickly into the sky and headed for Sanctuary.

Sanctuary: lab

"All we can do for Adam is clean him up and bandage him.  Can you do that while I try to wake Emma?"

"I want to see Emma!  She has to know where Shalimar is.  Shalimar was supposed to go back and get Emma.  How could she have gotten lost?"  Brennan was shouting at the top of his lungs, and there was no way Jesse would let him near Emma like that.

"No.  Work on Adam.  I'll talk with Emma when she wakes up.  Shouting at her is not going to help."

"Fine,"  Brennan grumbled as he set to work on Adam.

Jesse headed out the door to Emma's room.  Hoping she woke up already, he eased her door open.  "Em?  Can I come in?"

"Uh huh," Emma wiped away her tears.  Sadness overwhelmed her, but she had no idea why.  She also felt other emotions; pain, fear, and most of all anger, but those were coming from Shalimar.

Jesse walked in and sat on her bed.  "Hey it's okay.  Brennan's fixing Adam up, good as new."

Emma looked into his eyes, "When Shalimar came to get me, she was attacked by Gabriel.  He projected fire in her mind, and easily subdued her.  He took her back to the Strand."  Emma's blue eyes filled with tears as she continued.  "I was used like bait Jesse, Gabriel now has Shalimar.  Soon he's going to come after me too."

Jesse pulled Emma into a hug, knowing that she wanted to be comforted and held by him.  "We'll put a trace on her and get her back, don't worry."

"She's not safe with Gabriel I know what he wants to do.  He won't stop with either of us until he gets what he wants.  I already told you , she's at the Strand.  Don't bother doing a trace, because that's where she is."

Emma started to tremble and Jesse held he tighter.  "Is Adam okay?"

"Yeah.  He'll be fine," Jesse said in a soothing voice.  Gently Jesse wiped away the tears from her eyes.  "We'll rescue her as soon as we are all rested.  There's no way we can rescue her if we're all exhausted.  Since Ashlock wants you, you should stay here and watch over Adam, and Brennan and I will rescue Shalimar."

Jesse got up to leave the room, when she grabbed his arm.  "Gabriel wasn't going to wait for me, and he won't wait for Shalimar either.  You have to rescue her now.  I'll go watch over Adam right now."  She broke out of Jesse's embrace and stood up.  Holding him by the hand, they walked into the lab.

"Before I tell you where Shalimar is, you must stay calm."

"Jesse, where is she?"

"You and I are going to rescue her now, and Emma will watch over Adam.  Shalimar's at the Strand."

"If Ashlock even thinks about touching her, I'll kill him.  Let's go Jess."

Together Brennan and Jesse ran towards the hanger.  Both of them hoped they would save Shalimar in time.  Little did they know that Gabriel had already begun with his 'plan'.

A/N: Stay tuned to see exactly what Ashlock has in store for Shalimar, it ain't pretty.  Will Adam be okay?  Read, review (please) and enjoy.   


	11. Saved

Disclaimer: never gonna change, not mine

Chapter 11

Shalimar's head was pounding.  She couldn't remember what happened.  One minute, she was going to get Emma, and the next she was knocked unconscious.  Looking around the room, she noticed how familiar it was.  "Great, Ashlock's got me."  She was lying in Ashlock's bed, but he wasn't anywhere in the room.  She climbed out of his bed, when she noticed she wasn't wearing the same clothes she was before.  Instead she was wearing a skimpy black satin nightie.  "Oh he must be kidding.  I'm not waiting for him, I'm getting out of here."

She remembered the governor on her neck, so she didn't use her powers.  Instead she quietly headed for the door.  Her hand turned the doorknob at the exact moment the door opened.

"Hello my sweet."  Gabriel stepped into the room.  "I hope you're comfortable."  He kept stepping closer, and Shalimar began to back away from him.  Reaching out, he touched the governor on her neck.  "I don't like to see you like this babe, but if I took it off you'd get away."

Shalimar swatted his hand away.  "Don't touch me."  She hated him so much, but she knew it was only a matter of moments before he would use his powers and control her like he did with his other links.  Her only hope was with her teammates, she wished they were already here.

"You belong to me Shalimar," he said taking yet another step towards her.

Shalimar fell backwards on his bed.  *I hope they hurry.*

Ashlock climbed on top of her.  "Why don't you just admit that you love me?  You know you do.  We were made for each other."

"Like hell we were!"  He leaned down to kiss her and she spit in his face.  Wiping his face he said, "Still feisty.  I like that."  She tried to push him off, but with out her feral strength he easily overpowered her.

*I can't let him control me again.  Brennan, Jesse, Emma, where are you guys?*  She felt his warm hand trail up her thigh, sending shivers down her spine.  He leaned in to kiss her again and she turned her head.  "I mean it get off of me!"  When Ashlock didn't listen to her she had it.  She gave him a swift kick between his legs.

He screamed with pain and rolled off of her.  Shalimar got up and pulled down the nightie.  She was relieved he didn't get as far as he wanted, but even more relieved that her mind was still her own.  "Like I said don't touch me."  Again she headed for the door.

"You're not going anywhere."  Gabriel threw a ball of energy at her.  All of the sudden Jesse jumped in front of Shalimar and massed, making the ball bounce back and hit Ashlock.  The blast knocked him unconscious.

"Where'd you come from?  Never mind just get me out of here!"

Brennan burst through the door, knocking Shalimar on the ground.  "Sorry Shal," he bent down to help her up, "we gotta go guys, or the links will find us."

They ran out of the room, towards the stairs.  Shalimar was behind them, struggling to run in the short nightie.  Brennan turned to her and said, "Sorry Shal, but we have to hurry."  Quickly he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.  

Just as Brennan entered the helix with Shalimar, Jesse took off.  The jolt of the plane made Brennan fall on top of Shalimar.  "I'm sorry," he quickly helped her up.  Shalimar again pulled down the nightie, her movements caught Brennan's eyes.  He started to blush.  "Uh…Shal are you okay?"

"Barely.  Thanks," Shalimar flashed him a smile.  "I can't wait to get out of this thing.  Jesse how much longer until we're at Sanctuary?"

"Eight minutes."

Shalimar sat down in one of the chairs.  Her neck was stiff, she desperately wanted the governor off.  Brennan walked over to her, "I grabbed this on Ashlock's dresser."  Looking up at him Shalimar recognized the device.  It was the controller for the sub dermal governor on her neck.  "Let's get that thing off of you," Brennan pressed the release button.  A tiny electrical zap hit Shalimar's neck, then the governor fell off.

"Oh that feels so much better."  She began to rub her neck.  Brennan moved behind her and said, "Do you want a massage?"

 "Please."  Shalimar began to relax as she felt Brennan's hands gently rub her neck.  She began to purr as he continued.  *His touch is so gentle.  I wonder how he kisses.*  She smiled at her thought.

"We're here."  Jesse landed the helix in the hanger of Sanctuary.  "I'll go see Emma and Adam."  He took off for the lab, leaving Brennan and Shalimar alone.

"I'm going to change.  Thanks for the massage."  She turned around and headed for her room.

Brennan watched her leave, and headed for the lab.  He walked in and saw Emma and Jesse in a passionate lip-lock.  "Can't you two keep your hands off each other?  Adam's right there."

Emma quickly let go of Jesse and said, "He's sleeping right now.  Besides if you and Shalimar…" she immediately stopped herself.  She knew he would be acting just like her and Jesse, if they would just tell each other how they felt.

"What were you going to say?"

"It's not really my business to say.  You should talk to Shalimar."

"Talk to Shalimar about what," Shalimar asked as she entered the lab.

"Jess and I will be in the rec room if you need us.  Oh and Adam woke up, but I gave him something for the pain so he's sleeping again."  Taking Jesse's hand they walked out of the room together.

Shalimar watched as they walked out of the room.  "They're cute together, don't you think?"

"I think if he hurts her I'll kill him."  Brennan was not too happy about Jesse liking Emma.  She was too fragile for him to mess around with.

"Bren, he really cares for her.  He makes her safe, happy and loved.  They're our friends and we should be happy for them.  Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

He looked form the door to Shalimar.  She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, and a black tank top.  *How on earth can I tell her?*

"Well are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"  Shalimar flashed him another one of her killer smiles.

Brennan looked at her and said, "You remember when we were in the cave?  And the next day you asked me what happened?"

"Yeah," Shalimar said waiting for him to continue.

"Well uh…I just thought that it would be nice to hold you.  And so I pulled you close to me."

Shalimar's face started to turn pink, she couldn't believe what he just said.  *He wanted to hold me, how cute is that?  Should I kiss him right now or say something?*

"Okay, so I'm going to go now and I'll talk to you later."  Brennan turned to leave, but Shalimar grabbed his arm.

"Wait."

"Wait for what?"

  
"For this," Shalimar kissed him passionately.  Brennan was surprised but he kissed her back.  They were interrupted by a squealing Emma. 

"I knew you guys would figure it out!  Hey maybe when Adam's feeling better we can go out and celebrate!"

"Celebrate what," Jesse asked making fun of Emma.  She slapped him playfully on his shoulder.

"Well for one thing we're all okay.  Ashlock doesn't have us anymore and neither does Eckhart.  And we all deserve some time to relax."

"That may be true, but for the time being, I don't want any of you to leave Sanctuary."  They all turned to look at Adam, who was sitting up on the bio bed.  "If any of you were to be spotted by the GSA, Eckhart, or Ashlock that would put a big damper on whatever you're planning Emma."

"He's gotta point," Shalimar hated it when she was confined to Sanctuary, but anything was better than being with Ashlock.

"So why don't you find something to do around here, while I get some more rest."  Adam laid back down on the bio bed , and fell asleep.

The four quietly left the lab and walked into the rec room.  Emma and Jesse curled up together on the couch, and Brennan and Shalimar sat in the recliners.

"Let's watch a movie."

"Okay, but you have to put it on," Emma said sweetly.

Jesse put a movie in and sat back down.  A half hour later they all drifted into sleep, relieved that everybody was safe.

A/N: Please review and let me know if I should end this soon.  I can make this really long, but I don't want to do that if nobody will read it.  Also, is there too much romance and not enough action?  Let me know what you want and I'll try to write it.  Anyway…next time on Mutant X…Eckhart isn't through with Adam.  Emma's sick, and Ashlock's not done with them yet!  Read, review and enjoy.


	12. Emma's sickness

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 12

Genomex

Eckhart was not pleased that Adam got away.  He only left to go get some truth serum.  When he returned, Adam was gone.  *Accursed Mutant X, when I found out the location of Sanctuary, you will be doomed!*

Meanwhile…back at Sanctuary

Shalimar was curled up in one of the recliners, and Brennan was laying in the other one.  Jesse and Emma were cuddled up together on the couch.  They were all asleep, but not everyone's dreams were peaceful.  Emma started to move around, like she was struggling with someone.  Her movements woke up Jesse.

"Hey Emma, wake up," gently Jesse shook her.  Suddenly Jesse was hit with a wave of emotions; fear, guilt, and anger.  He knew those emotions could only be Emma's.  "Come on Emma, wake up."

Instantly, she sat up, her heart was beating rapidly.  Jesse looked at her; she was really pale and trembling.

"Emma, what is it?"

"Nothing.  I'm just really tired, and I don't feel so good.  I'll go lie in my bed, maybe I'll feel better in the morning."  Jesse watched Emma as she walked to her room.  *I wonder why she didn't tell me about her dream.  It obviously bothered her.*  He tried to shrug off the feeling that something was seriously wrong with her, and went to his own room to sleep.

The next day

The sun shined through the windows in Emma's room.  She pulled the covers over her head.  All she wanted was a few more hours of sleep, but her stomach wasn't going to let that happen.  Quickly she jumped out of bed and ran across the hall to the bathroom.  Leaning over the toilet, she threw up.  She was in the bathroom for ten minutes until her stomach finally calmed down.  Taking a piece of toilet paper she wiped her mouth, then she flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink.  Emma grabbed her washcloth off of the rack on the wall.  After washing her face, she brushed her teeth.  *Why do I feel so miserable?  Do I have the flu or something?  I just hope it's not 'or something'.*  

Shalimar knocked on the door, "Emma are you in there?"

Putting her toothbrush back, she let out a sigh.  The bathroom door opened and Emma stepped out.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Actually I don't feel so good.  I think I have the flu or something."

"I talked to Jesse, he said you had a nightmare last night.  Want to talk about it?"

Emma's face turned paler than usual as she remembered the night before.  It wasn't a dream, her gut told her it already happened.  "Not really."

"You should get Adam to check you out, you don't look so hot."

"Shalimar, I'm fine.  I don't need a checkup.  I just have a touch of the flu."

Jesse came around the corner, "I'm glad to see you're up."

"Tell her that Adam needs to check her out."

"Why?  Are you sick Em?"  Jesse looked at her with such concern that it only made her feel worse.  He sensed the feeling but had no idea why she felt like that.

"I think I just have the flu."  Jesse leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  "You don't have a fever.  Maybe Adam should check you out."

"Fine," Emma wished they would leave her alone.  They would find out sooner or later what was the matter anyway. 

 She walked off towards the lab.  "Adam?"

"Yes Emma?"

"Look I'm not feeling to hot.  I think I just have the flu, but the others don't believe me.  So can you check me out?"

"Sure.  Let me take a blood sample and I'll run a few tests."

"Emma didn't want Adam to know, but she had no choice.  "Alright."

Adam drew the blood and set to work.  "It'll be a few minutes."

"I'll sit right here then."

Shalimar, Brennan, and Jesse entered the lab.  "How are you feeling," Jesse asked as he kissed her head.

"Better," Emma lied.

Just then Adam got the results, "Can everybody step out of the room for a moment?  I want to talk to Emma alone."

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine Jesse."  Adam waited until they all left, and then sealed the doors.  "You don't have the flu.  Emma, you're pregnant."

Emma looked like she was going to cry.  "I had a feeling that's what it was.  Look, please don't tell anybody.  I want to tell them myself."

Adam looked at her, "Do you know who the father is?"

Emma sighed, "Yeah.  Look Adam, I'm not ready to say who the father is yet."

Adam knew that Emma and Jesse were close, "Is it Jesse?"

Tears threatened to take her over.  "I-I told you, I'm not ready to say it yet."

"The test shows you're three weeks pregnant."

"That's not possible."

"It is if the baby is a mutant.  That may speed up your pregnancy.  You may not have as much time as you think."

Emma forced her tears back, "Get everyone in the rec room.  And I'll tell everybody at once."  She walked out of the room, not quite sure how they would react.

When she got to the rec room, everybody else was there already.  Shalimar and Brennan claimed the couch.  Adam and Jesse were sitting in the recliners.  Emma stood in front of them, shifting nervously on her feet.

"So what'd you want to talk to us about," Shalimar wondered.

"This isn't going to be easy for me to say.  I don't have the flu.  I'm pregnant."  Nervously she paused and looked around the room.  Brennan looked like he was going to kill somebody, Jesse was hurt and confused, and Shalimar was smiling.  Apparently, Shalimar thought the baby was Jesse's.

Adam was nice enough to break the silence, "Emma, who is the father?"

Emma couldn't take it anymore, she broke down into tears.  Jesse immediately was at her side; he pulled her into a hug.  "It's okay," Jesse tried to reassure her, but at the same time he was hurt.

She pulled away from him and looked at the ground, "The father is Ashlock."  

Brennan shot up off the couch, "Emma how on earth is that possible?  How could you let that happen?"

Shalimar walked over to Emma and said, "He made you, didn't he?"

Emma drew in a deep breath and continued to talk, "It happened at the Strand.  One minute I was telling him where he could go and the next, I was all over him.  My mind wasn't my own.  I tried to stop, but I couldn't.  After we finished, my head began to hurt, he insisted that I should go to sleep.  He told me I'd feel better once I woke up.  When I woke up, I didn't remember anything about me and Ashlock.  I was naked in his bed and I didn't even know why.  I got dressed and he came in.  He was going to do it again, but I built up a resistance to his control power.  Then you guys came and got me."

"Emma I'm so sorry," Jesse gave her another hug; he felt like it was all his fault that he and Brennan got there too late.

"I'm going to kill him!  And if he touched Shalimar, I'll revive him just so I can kill him again!"

"Brennan calm down, your shouting isn't helping," Adam didn't want Emma to be stressed out, it could hurt the baby.

"Emma, it'll be okay."

"How will it be okay Shalimar?  I'm carrying Ashlock's baby.  What if the kid is evil, like Ashlock?"

"We won't let Ashlock near the child to influence him or her," Jesse looked into Emma's eyes, "we'll keep the baby here in Sanctuary."

"Why don't we eat lunch and talk about this more after lunch," Adam suggested.

They all agreed and walked off towards the kitchen.  Each of them were worrying about Emma.  She wasn't taking the news well herself; she was mostly upset that she let Gabriel get to her.  While they are, they talked about everything but Emma's baby.

A/N: I thought the story needed and interesting twist, tell me what you think.  I'm not quite sure what I want to put in the next chapter, so please review and help me out!  Read, review, and I hope you're enjoying the story.   


	13. Genomex

Disclaimer: not mine (it would be nice if it was though *sigh*)

A/N: thank you again to all who reviewed and I hope I didn't upset many with the last chapter.  For those who I upset I'm sorry but I thought it would make it more interesting.  Anyways here is …

Chapter 13

After they ate, Brennan and Shalimar excused themselves and walked out towards the garden.  Adam went back to the lab; he told them he had work to do, but he really just wanted to sit and worry about Emma.  Jesse and Emma were left alone in the kitchen.

"Does Gabriel know?"

"I haven't felt him inside my head lately, so I hope not.  Jesse, how can I do this?  I don't know how to take care of a kid.  Let alone give birth to one."

"We'll help you, don't worry.  Stress isn't good for the baby or for you.  Do you want to go shopping?"

A big smile appeared across her face, and her eyes sparkled wildly.  "Okay!"

One hour later

Jesse was beginning to regret that he asked her if she wanted to go shopping.  His arms were so full of bags, that he could hardly see where he was going.  "Emma, I think we should put this stuff in the car.  Then you can buy more stuff."

"Fine," Emma said.  When they reached the parking lot, Emma noticed five black cars.  "Jesse, the GSA."  People wearing black climbed out of the cars, towards them.

"Let's run!"  Jesse dropped Emma's bags and grabbed her hand.  They tried to run, but they were surrounded by about twenty agents.  "Okay change of plans.  We fight."

Jesse and Emma put their backs to each other and prepared to take on the agents.  Jesse massed as one of the agents fired their weapon at him.  Emma was easily taking out agents, one by one, by blasting them with her psi orbs.  Jesse kicked one of the agents, who happened to knock over another agent.  One of the agents fired a bullet at Emma; it hit her on the front part of her shoulder.

Emma screamed out in pain, making Jesse turn around to face her, "Emma!"

Seeing that he was distracted, another agent knocked him out with the barrel of their gun.  

"Jesse!"  Emma put her hand on the wound, trying to ease the pain; it didn't help.  The pain began to take its toll on her, and she collapsed on the ground as she lost consciousness.  

"Grab them, and let's take them back to Genomex.  I want my promotion."  The agent smiled as she watched the other agents load the two members of Mutant X into one of the cars.

Genomex

"Come in."

"Sorry Mr. Eckhart sir.  I just wanted to inform you that I have apprehended two members of Mutant X.  They are being held in cell 4B."

"Good I shall go see them now."  Eckhart hurried out of the room, and took the elevator to the basement level.  He entered the cell.

Jesse and Emma were chained to the walls, they were both awake now.  Emma was trying not to think about the bullet in her shoulder.  Pain was searing through her shoulder like someone kept jamming a knife into the wound.  She knew the bullet had to be removed, or else she could get a bad infection.

Jesse was the first one to notice Eckhart; he looked up and said, "Please let Emma go.  She was shot and the bullet needs to come out."

To Jesse and Emma's surprise, Eckhart said, "I'll remove it myself.  Unchain her, but put a governor on her first."

Emma's eyes widened; she didn't know what kind of effect the electrical shocks would have on her baby.  Knowing perfectly well she couldn't risk anything happening to the baby, she let them lead her over to a table that was ten feet away from where Jesse was.

"I'll remove the bullet Mr. Kilmartin, and you will watch.  Chain her to the table."  The guard did as Eckhart instructed.  Emma was now securely fastened to the table.  "Bring me the tray.  Now Miss DeLauro, this will hurt a lot.  Feel free to scream."

Eckhart began to remove the bullet, but he didn't give Emma any anesthesia first.  He dug around her shoulder looking for the bullet.

Tears streamed down Emma's face, but she refused to scream.  She knew that Eckhart wanted the satisfaction of torturing her.  The pain became too much for her, and she blacked out.

"Get some water in here!  Wake her up!  I want her to feel the pain."  Quickly the guard set to work reviving her.

Jesse could feel anger take him over.  He could care less if Eckhart beat and tortured him.  But instead Eckhart was hurting Emma, his sweet Emma.  *She doesn't deserve this.*

Her eyes fluttered open, and she screamed.  "Please stop.  It hurts so much.  Just leave the bullet in there. Please."

Eckhart smiled, *finally she wants me to leave her alone.  The pain must be excruciating.  Good.*  "The bullet is already out, now I'm going to sew you up."  He grabbed the tools he needed and started to stitch her up.

Again she cried out as the pain surged through her shoulder.  She hoped he would be done soon, the pain was unbearable.

Jesse was glad Eckhart was almost done.  *I don't see how she could take all that pain.  She'd better be alright, otherwise Eckhart will pay when we're free.*

"All done.  Chain her back on the wall."  Again the guard did as he was told.  Emma was dragged back over to the wall, and the guard fastened the chains to the wall.

"Now Mr. Kilmartin, tell me the location of Sanctuary," Eckhart demanded.

"Go to hell!"  Jesse's eyes flashed with anger.

Eckhart pushed a button on a device, and it activated Jesse's governor.  The electrical jolt of the governor lasted about five minutes.  Eckhart released the button.  Jesse gasped and his heart was beating rapidly.

"Fine.  Miss DeLauro, tell me the location of Sanctuary."

Emma raised her chin bravely, knowing she was going to get it, "Drop dead."

"Wrong answer," Eckhart pushed another button.  This activated Emma's governor.

Pain seared through Emma's whole body as the electrical force continued for seven minutes.  Eckhart hated her almost as much as he hated Adam.  She had double crossed him before, and now he was paying her back.

When he released the button he said, "I'll be back in a few hours.  Next time you will tell me what I want to know."  With that, Eckhart motioned for the guard to stand outside the door.  Eckhart then walked into his office.  He was so happy that he in a few hours he would know the location of Sanctuary.  Eckhart began to plan different ways he could force the information out of them.

The cell

Jesse looked at Emma and said, "Are you okay?"

"I think so…" All of the sudden, pain ripped through her abdominal section and she screamed out, "Jesse!  The baby, it's hurting me!  What's going on?  Why am I hurting, is something wrong with the baby?"

Jesse could do nothing but stare at her.  *The electrical shocks must have hurt the baby.  I hope they didn't kill the baby.*  All he could do was hope that Adam and the others found out where they were and rescued them, before Eckhart returned.

A/N: Will Adam, Brennan, and Shalimar rescue Emma and Jesse from Genomex before Eckhart returns?  What's happening to Emma's baby?  Come back for the next chapter if you want to find out.  Read, review, and enjoy!


	14. The baby

Disclaimer: *sigh* alas Mutant X does not belong to me *frown* then *smile* but at least I can write about them!

Presenting…

Chapter 14

Sanctuary

It only took Shalimar two minutes to convince Brennan to spar with her.  So a few minutes later they left the garden and headed for the dojo.

Brennan zapped some lightening at Shalimar, but she quickly dodged it and kicked him in the stomach.  Quickly recovering from the blow, he threw a punch at Shalimar.

Instead of blocking it, she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder; making him land flat on his back.  Shalimar burst out laughing, "Brennan…that was too easy."

"Okay I think I've had enough, go pick on the other two now," he said with a hurt look on his face. 

"Can't find them.  Besides," her eyes flashed with a gleam Brennan never saw before, "I like picking on you."  She crouched down where she was standing, and watched him stand up again, kind of like a cat eyes its prey.  Suddenly she pounced on him, knocking him back down onto the floor.

"Ow.  What's up with you today?"

Shalimar straddled him, so he couldn't get up very easily.  She leaned down until her face was inches away from his and said, "Adam left to go buy some food.  Jesse and Emma went shopping; at least that's what I heard.  So we're the only ones in Sanctuary right now."  She leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him softly on the lips.

Brennan eagerly kissed her back; he loved the feel of her soft lips against his.  He wanted more of her, and she let him have it.  Her mouth opened and allowed his tongue to enter.  Their kiss grew more passionate by the minute.  Both of them were lost in the kiss, Brennan started to lift up Shalimar's shirt, when they both heard a loud noise.

"Oh my God, somebody came back already."  Shalimar quickly rose to her feet, and began to fix her shirt and hair.  Then she helped Brennan off of the ground, just as Adam came up the dojo's steps.

"I got some bad news.  It seems the GSA has captured two new mutants.  We need to get them out of there.  I tried to reach Jesse and Emma, but they are not responding.  We have to go without them."

"Adam stay here, incase they come back.  Then you can send them to help us.  Brennan and I will go."

"Alright take the helix, and be careful this could be a trap."

  
"We will Adam.  Come on Shal, let's go."

The two ran off towards the helix, with no idea that Jesse and Emma were the ones who needed to be rescued.

Genomex

Emma had been screaming out in pain for what Jesse thought was about ten minutes.  He could feel her worry and the only thing he could do was try and comfort her.  

"Don't worry Emma, the others will come and get us.  The baby is going to be okay," He looked over at Emma; her stomach seemed to be a bit bigger than usual.  *I wonder how big that baby is right now.  It certainly seems to be growing fast.*

Emma stopped screaming, and her eyes glazed over.  For a second it looked like she stopped breathing. 

"Emma!"

She drew in a sharp breath and began to cry.  Tears filled her blue eyes and she said, "Oh my God.  It's a girl.  Jess, I have to protect her.  The jolts didn't kill her, but anymore and she'll…"

Jesse wished he could've given her a hug, Emma really seemed to need it.  But what they both really needed was to get out of there.

The door to their cell began to open slowly.  "Not again, she can't take anymore," tears of sadness were flowing freely down Emma's cheeks.

"Emma?  Jesse?"  The voice sounded like Brennan, but how would he know where they were?  Shalimar stepped over to Jesse when he said, "Get Emma down first."

Shalimar looked at Emma, who was still crying and nodded.  She began to pick the locks, while Brennan was looking for the control to the governors.

"Found it."  He pushed the button and the governors fell off.  Shalimar had freed Emma and turned to work on Jesse, but he had already phased out of them.

"Let's go."  Jesse held Emma's hand incase he had to phase them out.  He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Quietly they managed to reach the helix.  "Get in," Shalimar said urgently, "we have to get out of here before anyone sees."

Just as she was climbing into the helix, Emma's voice cried out again, "It's happening again!  What's wrong with her?"  Not being able to stand because of the pain, she fell.  Quickly Jesse caught her before she hit the ground, "Maybe Adam can tell us."  He scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way into the helix.

After Jesse sat down with Emma still in his arms, Brennan took off.  Driving as fast as he could in order to reach Sanctuary.

Shalimar looked at her friends with concern, and noticed Emma's shirt was all bloody and there was a bandage on her shoulder.  "What did they do to you?"

"I was shot, and Eckhart removed the bullet.  But he didn't give me anything for pain.  I thought I was going to die.  And then he asked us where Sanctuary was, when we didn't tell him, he shocked us."

Shalimar's eyes got wide, "Is the baby okay?"

"I don't know Shal.  I know she's hurt.  She's really weak.  I hope she's okay," Emma's voice was filled with concern.

Brennan was quiet, until he heard Emma talk about the baby, "She?  What makes you think it's a girl, it could be a boy."  In truth Brennan thought it would be fun to have a little boy around.  *I could teach him to play really good practical jokes on the girls.* 

"I can feel her, talk to her.  She's scared and hurt.  Adam needs to make sure she's okay."

Shalimar looked at Emma's stomach; her pants were unbuttoned and her stomach was sticking out a bit.  "How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure."

Shalimar smiled, "I think someone needs more clothes."

Emma laughed, "Hey Brennan are we there yet?"

"Actually yes."  He landed the plane.

"Time for Dr. Adam to give you and the baby a checkup."  Jesse grinned as he stood up with Emma in his arms and walked towards the lab.

Brennan looked at Shalimar; she could tell he was worried about Emma, after all Emma was like a sister to him.  "Do you think they'll be okay," he asked.

Shalimar sighed, "I don't know Brennan.  Let's go see," she took his hand and they followed Jesse and Emma into the lab.

A/N: Stay tuned to find out how Emma's baby is.  Were those electrical jolts too much for her?  Adam tells them when the baby is due and Gabriel finds out about the baby! Read, review and enjoy!


	15. Preparations

Disclaimer: don't know if I'm supposed to write it every time so here it is…Mutant X is not mine

A/N: thank you to all who read this and review.  I know how I'm going to end the story but I don't know how many chapters it will take to get there so I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story as it continues to unfold.

Chapter 15

Emma was lying on the bed in the lab, trying to calm her mind as Adam studied the scans that popped up.  Jesse sat in a chair next to the bed, holding Emma's hand.  Brennan and Shalimar just stood and watched anxiously for Adam to tell them what was happening.

"According to the scans, you're about four months pregnant.  The baby is a girl, and she seems to be growing rapidly.  I think she's growing so fast, it causes you pain every time she gets bigger.  Her pulse is weak, most likely an effect of those electrical jolts.  You need to stay here until the baby is born; you're not to go outside for any reason."

"You're telling me that you're going to deliver my baby?  Besides Adam I need clothes, my pants aren't fitting very well."

"Shalimar, can you pick out some clothes for Emma?"

Shalimar smiled, "Sure Adam.  Come on Brennan," she dragged him out of the room.

"Do you know when the baby will be born," Jesse asked.

"Yes.  At the rate of the various growth spurts, the baby will be born in about seven hours."

"Oh my God!  This is happening way too fast," Emma's voice became small as she said the last sentence, "Adam, I'm scared."

Adam kissed her forehead, "It'll be okay.  We're all here for you.  Rest up, because you'll need it later."  He walked off towards the computers on the far end of the room.

Emma suddenly squeezed Jesse's hand really hard.  "Ow! Emma could you let go?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you it's just that the baby did another growth spurt.  I won't do it again," reluctantly Emma let go of his hand.  "Jess, could you leave me alone, until Shalimar and Brennan come back?"

Jesse looked into her eyes and said, "Sure Em."  He walked out of the lab and headed for his room.  *She's sad but why doesn't she want to talk to me?  She always has before.  I feel like she's pushing me away.*  He laid on his bed and continued to think about her.

Back in the lab

Emma was happy, but really depressed at the same time.  *Jesse was being sweet this whole time, but what if he doesn't love me anymore?  My powers have been going crazy these past few hours and I can't even read him anymore.*

Adam approached Emma and sat down in the chair that Jesse was sitting in earlier.  "You want to talk about anything?"

"No thanks Adam."

Adam gave her a knowing look and she rolled her eyes.  "Fine I'll tell you.  I love Jesse and I thought he loved me, but I don't know if he does anymore.  I mean, I'm having Ashlock's baby, and I know it's killing him.  I always thought, if I ever had a kid, it would be with someone I love.  But here I am, having a baby and she's not going to have a father."  Emma bit her lip to keep from crying.

Adam gave her a hug, "Your daughter will have all of us to take care of her.  She might not even notice not having an actual father.  As for Jesse, you need to talk to him about this.  Only he really knows how he feels."

"Thanks Adam," Emma gave him a smile.  She felt a bit better, and then the pain started again.  "Adam, can't you give me something?"

"Not yet.  I'm not going to give you anything until you're in labor."

"When will that be?"

"In about six hours.  Do you want me to get Jesse?"

"Yeah.  I do want to talk to him about all this."

Adam nodded and left for Jesse's room. 

Just then, Shalimar bounced into the room with two bags and Brennan had five.  "We're back.  Look at what we got."  Shalimar emptied the contents onto the counter, revealing what they had bought.  There were toys, baby clothes, and a car seat.

"Okay guys, um I need new clothes but I don't see any.  My pants aren't fitting me at all."

Brennan smiled and threw her a hospital gown, "We made an extra stop and borrowed this."

Emma made a face, "I have to put this on?"

Shalimar sympathized with her; those gowns were ugly, uncomfortable, and they made you feel even sicker than you actually were.  "Well, you'll only be wearing it for five and a half hours.  I'll help you change."  Turning to Brennan she waved her hand and said, "Bye-bye.  I'll let you back in when she's changed."  Shalimar sealed the door behind him and helped Emma change into the gown.  "So, where's Jesse?"

"In his room, Adam went to get him."

"So did you think of a name for the baby yet?"

Emma sighed, "I always thought of talking it over with the baby's father and agreeing on a name.  But there is no way I'd ask Ashlock what he thought."

*My sweet Emma.  Tsk tsk.  You weren't going to tell me were you?*

*Get out of my head Ashlock.  You don't belong here!*

*It's a girl.  I wanted a boy, do you think I'll get one from Shalimar?*

*Leave!*

*Have you thought of a name?  No of course not.  You were waiting to hear my ideas.  How about Gabriella?*

*How about you drop dead.  You're never going to get near her.*

Shalimar was worried about Emma, who dropped into a steady gaze like she was getting a reading, "Who is it?"

"Ashlock," Emma replied with disgust.

*I'll have both of you working for me soon.  Then I'll take Shalimar too.  Good-bye for now.*

"He's gone," Emma was relieved, she hated the feeling of his presence in her mind.

"What did he want?"

"To name the baby.  Gabriella.  There's no way I'm naming her that."

Shalimar laughed, "It's nice to know you aren't letting him get to you."

They finally got the gown on, and Shalimar unsealed the doors.  Brennan, Adam, and Jesse came in, they were all smiling.

Brennan walked over to Emma and said, "Do you have a name for the baby?"

Emma shook her head, "I haven't thought about it yet."

Adam thought now was a good time for Jesse and Emma to talk, "Shalimar, Brennan let's go spar in the dojo."  Before they left Adam nodded to Emma and gave her a smile.  Then the three left Emma and Jesse by themselves.

Jesse walked over to where she was lying on the table.  "So, Adam said you wanted to talk to me.  What's up?"

"I was wondering if you still loved me."

He brushed a stray hair out of her face and smiled, "Of course I love you.  Don't ever doubt that.  Just because the baby is Ashlock's doesn't mean anything.  He controlled you Emma, it's not your fault."  Jesse leaned down and gave her a kiss.  "You're getting big," he rubbed her round stomach.

"Yeah," she smiled at him, "I had Shal scan me and I'm eight months now."

Jesse gazed into her blue eyes, "You'd better think of a name.  Any ideas?"

"No, I can't think of any good ones.  Can you?"

"How about Emily?"

"Emily DeLauro.  I like it.  I can't wait to see her."  Emma's eyes sparkled with happiness, she now had a name for her baby.

"Do you want me to get the others?"

Emma gave him a shy smile, "Could you just stay here with me, until they come back themselves?  Adam and the others will be back soon, because I'm sure Shalimar told them now far along I was."

"Okay, I'll stay here."  Jesse took her hand.  He stayed next to her for two hours.  Suddenly she started screaming, and she held his hand in what he thought could only be a death grip.  Jesse called out over his comm link, "Adam, get to the lab quick!  I think Emma's in labor!"

A/N: Next time…Emma gives birth to Emily.  When the baby sleeps Emma's pulled into her dream.  Read the next chapter if you want to know what it is!  Read, review and enjoy. 


	16. Emily

Disclaimer: same as last time

A/N: once again my special thanks goes out to Jouliana and chimaera-104 for being my faithful readers and reviewers.  If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't know what I was doing wrong.  Anywho… with that said it's time for

Chapter 16

Adam, Shalimar and Brennan ran all the way back to the lab.  Shalimar had the biggest smile, "Isn't this exciting?"

Brennan rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah. The birth of Ashlock's baby.  I'm really excited."

Shalimar stopped Brennan just outside the lab while Adam went in.  "The baby is Emma's too, we have to support her.  Emma's already freaked out by this; you don't need to make it worse.  If that was me in there, would you still be acting this way?  I hate Ashlock way more than you do, but I do know that I'm not going to take my anger out on Emma or her baby."  Shalimar turned around and headed into the lab, leaving Brennan in the hall.

Brennan couldn't bring himself to enter the lab; he didn't want to go inside until his emotions calmed down.  The last thing he wanted was for Emma to be upset, so he stayed just outside the door.  He could hear Adam telling Emma to push, and Emma was screaming various things back to Adam (they weren't very nice).  Jesse's own screams could also be heard, *Emma must have him in a death grip.  This kid isn't even his, so why is he pretending like it is?  I think I'll talk to him later.*

Shalimar's voice broke through his thoughts, "Are you going to come in?  She's almost out, come on."  Not taking no for an answer, she dragged Brennan into the room.

"One more push Emma and she'll be out," Adam told her.

Emma gathered all her strength and pushed.  *God this hurts.  I can't take this anymore.*  Emma's thoughts were interrupted by a baby wailing.  The pain had left Emma, and she laid back and relaxed.

"I'll wash her and bring her back," Adam said walking off with the baby, who was wrapped in one of Jesse's sweatshirts.

Brennan cleared his throat and said, "Do you have a name yet?"

Emma nodded and gave him a big smile, "Her name is Emily."

"What you didn't like Gabriella?"  Shalimar cracked up, which made Emma laugh too.

"Gabriella," Jesse asked.  * I thought she couldn't think of a name.*

"Yeah, Ashlock wanted to name her.  Like I'd let him.  I also told him that he's never going to get near her."

Adam came back in with the baby in his arms.  He wrapped her in a soft white baby blanket.  As he handed the baby to Emma, he asked, "What's her name?"

"Emily DeLauro.  Oh she's so cute.  Look at how tiny she is!"  She cradled the baby gently in her arms.

"I'll go fix the crib for her, Jesse could you help me," Brennan asked.  He just wanted to talk to Jesse, he was wondering how Jesse felt about this.

"Sure brother."  Turning to Emma he planted a kiss on her forehead and said, "I'll be back."  Then he headed out of the room with Brennan.  The crib was going to be in Emma's room, so she'd be right there incase the baby needed her.

"I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned up.  Then I'll be working on some modifications on the dojo, if you need me."

"Okay Adam," Shalimar said.  "Hey Emma, how are you feeling?"

"Better.  It hurt a lot Shal, but it was worth it.  I mean look at her, she's beautiful."

"So, how'd you come up with Emily?"

Emma's face turned pink, "Well I couldn't think of anything, so I asked Jesse.  He thought of Emily.  I liked it so that's her name."

"You let Jesse name the baby?"  Shalimar was hurt because Emma didn't ask her for a name.

"I told  you before I wanted to agree on a name with the father, but since the father's Ashlock…I didn't want him to name my baby.  So I asked Jesse.  Please don't be mad Shal, I didn't mean anything by it."

Shalimar looked at Emma and said, "Can I hold her?"

Emma smiled, "Sure," gently she gave Emily to Shalimar.  

"She looks like you, and she's quiet too.  She has your blue eyes, and everything.  You can't even tell there's part of Ashlock in her."

Emma laughed, and was somewhat relieved.  She was afraid that Emily was going to be like him.  Power crazy, mad, and wanting to rule over everything.  That feeling didn't leave the back of her mind though.  Something about Emily tugged at her heart.  Emma knew that Emily was born for a reason, but she was certain that she didn't want to know why.

Emma's room

Brennan and Jesse were trying to figure out how to put the crib together.  Brennan looked up form the instructions, "Hey Jesse, how do you feel about this?  I mean, you love her right, but she had another guy's kid.  Aren't you at least a little bit upset or hurt?"

Jesse stopped working on the crib for a moment and looked at Brennan.  "You have no idea what it felt like when she told us she was pregnant.  Brennan, my heart almost stopped.  We've gotten close before, but I never slept with her.  The moment she mentioned Ashlock, I felt like I wanted to wring his neck.  'How do I feel?'  The woman I'm in love with just gave birth to a baby, and it's not mine.  This situation is killing me.  I don't know what I should do."  He began to work on the crib again.

"I'm sorry.  I didn't know it was bothering you this much."

Jesse felt a little bit better, Brennan seemed to be upset by this whole situation too.  "I still love her, but I don't know what to do."

"You could marry her," Brennan suggested.

Jesse sighed, "I thought about that, but I don't want it to come across that I'm just marrying her so her kid could have a dad.  If I asked her right now, that's exactly what she would think."

"Okay.  So just be her boyfriend.  Adam, Shalimar, and I could all take turns watching Emily when you want to spend time together.  Let her know you're not mad at her, and you guys will be fine."

"I already did.  There it's done."  Jesse and Brennan stood back and admired their work.

Brennan grinned, "How do we know this thing won't collapse?"

"Good question.  I'll shake it."  Jesse shook the crib to make sure it wouldn't break.  When they were both positive it wouldn't break, they ran back to the lab.

The lab

"Shalimar, can I have Emily back now?"

Shalimar nodded and she gave Emily back to Emma.  "I'm sorry but she's so cute."

Emily started to wail at the top of her lungs.

"So much for a quiet baby," Shalimar laughed.

"She's hungry Shal.  I'm going to feed her.  Can you seal the doors incase Jesse, Brennan and Adam come back?"  Emma had to remove the top part of her gown, and she didn't want the guys in there.

Shalimar sealed the doors, just as Brennan and Jesse started heading towards them.  "Sorry guys.  You can come inside in a minute."  Turning to Emma she said, "How'd you know she was hungry?"

"I just knew, I can't really explain it."  Turning her attention to Emily she said softly, "Are you done?"

A tiny voice popped inside her head, *yes*.

Emma's eyes grew wide and she said excitedly, "Shalimar, she just talked."

"I didn't hear anything."

"No, I mean in my head.  Psionically.  Can you take her for a second, so I can put the gown back on?"

"Yeah."  Taking Emily she purred, "Hey there cutie."  Emily's eyes started to close.  "You sleepy?"

*yes*

Shalimar turned back to Emma and exclaimed, "She can talk!  She just told me she was tired."

Emma was now fully covered by the gown.  "You can let them in now.  I'll take her."

Reluctantly Shalimar handed Emily over.  Then she unsealed the doors.

Brennan burst in with Jesse close behind him.  "What's the big idea Shal?  You saw us coming," Brennan seemed hurt.

"Hush, you'll wake up Emily.  She just fell asleep."  

"Sorry Emma," Brennan mumbled.

Jesse turned to Emma, "We finished the crib.  I'll put her down if you want."

Emma smiled, "Thanks Jess.  Can you stay with her, until I take a shower and get changed?"

"Sure."  He carefully took Emily from Emma, and walked slowly to Emma's room trying not to wake her.

Emma started to get up, when Shalimar insisted, "Let me help you.  You've been lying there forever.  The last thing you want is to fall on the floor."

"Thanks."  Shalimar helped Emma stand up, and then walked her to the bathroom.

"Brennan and I are going to see if Jesse needs any help."

"Okay."  Emma tried not to laugh.  She knew that Shalimar just wanted to see Emily again.

Shalimar happily walked off towards Emma's room.  Emma just shook her head, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

A/N: Emily's dream will take place in the next chapter.  I wanted to include how each of them were feeling about Emily, and that took up the whole chapter.  Except for Adam, he doesn't have any feelings…(just kidding!)  If you want to know how he feels about Emily, review and let me know.  I'll include it in the next chapter.  I didn't forget about Emma's power so don't worry (she wish she never had it in the first place hehehe!)  Read review and enjoy!


	17. Destiny

Disclaimer: none of them are mine (oh wait …Emily is!)

Chapter 17

The Dojo

Adam was trying to fix the dojo, but he just couldn't concentrate.  His mind was on Emma and Emily.  *If I had never made Gabriel in the first place, Emma wouldn't have had his child.  Emily's cute and a baby would be fun, but I know that just the idea of Ashlock being the father instead of Jesse is bothering Emma.  But then again, every time she looks at Emily she seems okay.  Maybe it won't be so bad.  After all, a kid will make this place more lively.*  His mind began to wander off thinking about how he was going to watch her when Emma went on missions with the team. 

Emma's Bathroom

Emma stepped out of the shower, dried her hair with her towel and then wrapped it around her body.  She put on some make-up, and then headed towards her room.

From outside her room, she heard Shalimar purring as she talked to Emily, "Who's the cutest baby?  You are!"

"Put her down Shal, Emma might kill you if you don't let Emily have her nap," Brennan warned.

Stepping into the room Emma said, "Put her back in the crib!  She's supposed to be sleeping."  Walking up to Shalimar, she took Emily and carried her over to the crib.  Laying Emily gently down on the blankets, she said, "Go to sleep now."

Emily's eyes closed, and she began to breathe deeply.  Emma did a double take at her daughter.  *She doesn't look as little as she did before.  I'll talk to Adam when I get up.* 

Jesse sat silently on Emma's bed from the moment Emma stepped into the room.  She was only wearing a towel, and her semi-dried hair was all messed up in a sexy kind of way.  He couldn't speak; it was like she stole his tongue.  

Shalimar looked at Jesse's lovesick face and said, "I think we should leave and let Emma change.  She's probably exhausted, and deserves some sleep."

Brennan nodded and headed out of the room, but Jesse was glued to her bed.  Shalimar had to pull him up and drag him out of the room.  Emma didn't seem to notice Jesse's reaction to her, she was too exhausted.  Quickly she changed into grey pajama pants and a white tank top.  Then she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Emily's dream

_Emma looked around her and noticed how familiar the place was.  It was the __Strand__.  *Please, I can't take anymore of this place.  Wait a second this can't be my dream.*  Different waves of emotions hit her; fear, anger, and love.  *Where's all this coming from?*  _

_Cautiously Emma walked down the hall, until she came to Gabriel's bedroom.  Pushing open the door, she entered the room.  Her eyes fell on a girl, about 16, that looked like she could be Emma's twin.  *I'm an only child.  Who is she?  Oh my God, this must be Emily's dream.*_

_Stepping closer, she saw Gabriel.  His face was full of fear; he was anything but happy to see his daughter._

_Emily took a step towards him, "What?  Not happy to see me?  I wouldn't be happy to see me either if I were you.  I know what kind of monster you are, and I'm here to stop you, forever."_

_"How can you kill me?  It's not possible,"  Ashlock tried to sound brave, but he was trying not to freak out._

_"If I hit you with enough energy, you'll die; from the inside out."  She held her hands a foot apart, like he would usually do.  A big energy ball formed in the middle, but it was black._

_"Energy can't kill."_

_"Mine can.  It's negative energy, with all of my powers in it too.  It packs a nice punch."_

_"It would kill you too."_

_"At least you won't be here anymore, to bother my family, or anybody else."_

_"I'm a part of your family.  I'm your father."_

_A look of disgust crossed her face, "As far as I'm concerned you're not my father.  My family is Mutant X and I'll die to save them from you."  The black energy ball was two times bigger than a basketball._

_Emily entered Ashlock's mind, making him think that he couldn't move.  Then she discharged the energy ball from her hands, it hit Ashlock in the chest.  He was knocked backwards by the blast; his body fell limp on the ground._

_Emma turned to look at Emily, who screamed out in pain.  "I'm sorry mother, but I was the only one who could stop him.  I was the only one who could do it.  It was my destiny."  Her breathing became labored, and then she collapsed on the ground._

_Emma ran to her, and searched for a pulse; but she found none.  Quickly overcome with grief she was ripped out of the dream._

Present

Quickly Emma shot up in bed.  She couldn't believe what she just had seen.  *Emily is going to die, and she warned me.*  Getting up to, she walked over to the crib.  *I have to make sure she's still there.*  Looking into the crib, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Emily looked about three years old.  *Oh my God.  It's going to be real.  I wonder when?  I'd better get Shalimar.*

Quietly stepping out of the room, she left the door wide open.  Emma started to walk towards Shalimar's room, when Shalimar called out to her, "You looking for me?"

Emma turned around, "Yeah, could you do some quick, and I mean like quick shopping for me?"

"Sure.  What do you need?"

"Clothes.  Just get tons of different sizes for a kid.  And hurry."

"Why?"

"I'll show you," pulling Shalimar into her room.  They walked over to the crib.

Shalimar's eyes almost fell out of her head, "She's getting awfully big."

"I know.  She needs some clothes.  Please hurry."

Shalimar nodded and headed out of the room.

Emma looked at Emily again, she seemed restless.  All of the sudden she started to scream, "Mommy!  They're crawling on me!  Get them off!"

Emma wrapped a blanket around Emily and picked her up.  "What's crawling on you sweetie?"

"Spiders," Emily's voice waivered.

"Want to take a bath and wash them off?"

Emily gave Emma a big smile, "Uh-huh."

Emma carried her to the bathroom.  And filled the tub with warm water.  She set Emily in the tub, who then sat down and started splashing around in the water, squealing with joy.

"Let's get you washed off now."  Emma washed her and then grabbed her shampoo.  "Close your eyes."  Emily did as she was told, and Emma began to wash your hair.

"It smells good Mommy.  What is it?"

"Passion fruit shampoo."  Emma carefully rinsed out the shampoo covering Emily's eyes with one hand and pouring a cup of water with her other hand.  That way, it wouldn't burn Emily's eyes.  "All done.  Time to come out."

"No!  Can't I stay in here until Aunt Shalimar comes back with my clothes?  Please?  I like the water."  Emily looked up at Emma with big puppy dog eyes.

Emma laughed, "Okay.  But how did you know where she went?"

"I can feel her, all them, in my head.  They all think I'm cute and fun," Emily had the biggest smile on her face.

"That's because you are.  Do you want some bubbles?"

"Yeah!"  Emily's eyes sparkled at the sound of that.

Emma poured some bubble bath into the water, and bubbles filled the tub.  She stood there watching Emily play around in the water for ten minutes.

Then there was a knock at the door, "It's Shalimar.  Can I come in?"

"No!"  Emily didn't want to leave the water, she was having too much fun.

"You can come in Shal."

Shalimar opened the door, and saw Emily in the tub filled with bubbles.  "I brought some clothes for you."

"But I want to stay in here," Emily whined.

"Sweetie, you can play in the water later.  You need to come out now."

Emily let out a tiny sigh, "Okay.  I'll get out."

Emma lifted her out of the tub, and dried her off with a towel.  Then she grabbed the bags that Shalimar bought and let Emily pick out what she wanted to wear.

"Hmmm. I'll wear this and this."  She held up a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt.  Emma helped her get dressed and all three of them walked out of the bathroom together.

They walked back to Emma's room, and when they opened the door, they saw Jesse sitting on the bed.  His hands covered his face, but they could tell that he had been crying.

Emily was hiding behind Emma, holding on to one of her legs.  She was wondering why he was sad, so she decided to take a peak in his mind.

"Jess, what's the matter?"  Concern filled Emma's voice.

Shalimar walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

Before he could answer either of their questions, Emily ran out from behind Emma and ran towards him.  "Don't be sad, here I am!"

Jesse looked up and almost fell off the bed.  Three feet in front of him stood a tiny Emma, who he guessed must have been Emily.  A big smile appeared on his face and he scooped her up in his arms, "I thought you climbed out and got lost.  You really scared me there kiddo."

"I was sleeping but then I had a bad dream."  Emily climbed up into his lap, and sat there holding his hand, and looking at the ring.  "Spiders were crawling all over me, but Mommy helped me washed them off.  Now the spiders are all gone and I smell good."

*Emma, how did she grow that fast?*

*I don't know Jess.  It might have something to do with her power but I don't know.  I was going to talk to Adam about it.*

Emily glanced up at Jesse and then over to Emma, "I can hear you guys, so you might as well talk."

"Sorry kiddo, we won't do that again," Jesse planted a kiss on her head.

"Shouldn't we talk to Adam?  Before she grows again?"

"I won't turn eight until tomorrow."

They all looked at her questioningly.  "You know why you grow this fast?"

"Uh-huh.  I have to make myself grow to kill the monster.  That way he won't hurt Aunt Shalimar, Uncle Brennan, Adam, Jesse, Mommy, or anyone else."

Emma went pale as Emily spoke those words.  *That dream must have been, what she needs to do.  I just wish that's what it was, a dream.*

"Don't be sad Mommy.  Be happy like me."  Emily crawled off of Jesse's lap, and ran to Emma.  "Pick me up please?"

Emma picked her up and smiled, "I love you."

Emily kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.  "I love you too.  It'll be okay.  Can we go see Adam and Uncle Brennan now?  They will be so surprised to see how big I got!"

"Okay.  Let's go see them.  Adam, Brennan.  Can you meet me, Shalimar, and Jesse in the rec room?"

"Yeah, we'll be right there,"  Brennan said over the comm link.

"Let's go," Emma set Emily down and the four of them headed for the rec room.

Emily tugged on Jesse's pants, "Can you give me a ride?"

"Okay," He kneeled down and she climbed on his back.  

"Be careful," Emma said with concern.

"Don't worry, he won't drop me.  Now go forward," Emily instructed.

"Anything you say your highness," he began to head towards the rec room.

When Adam, and Brennan saw them coming down the hall, Brennan asked, "Who's Jesse carrying?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out in a second."

Emily whispered to Jesse, "Put me down."

Jesse stopped and knelt on the ground.  Emily climbed down and ran towards the couch where Adam and Brennan were sitting.  "Hi Adam!  Hi Uncle Brennan!"  Emily climbed up on the couch and sat between the two.

Adam and Brennan exchanged glances and then looked up at Emma.  "How'd she grow like that," Adam asked.

Emma sat down and told them, everything including the dream.  They all sat there in silence, not knowing what to say.  Everyone was feeling sad, so Emily decided to lighten the mood, "Can I have some ice cream?"

A/N: Next time…Emily's eight and shows off her powers.  Ashlock starts bugging Emma again, and Emily's not happy about that.  Read, review and enjoy


	18. Powerhouse

Disclaimer: only Emily belongs to me everybody else (I'm sorry to say) does not belong to me

Chapter 18

Even though it was late, Emma let Emily have some.  Taking her to the kitchen, she put Emily in a chair at the table, and put a scoop of ice cream in a bowl.  Emma set the blow in front of Emily and handed her a spoon.

"Yummy!"  Emily happily ate the ice cream.  "Can I have some more?"

Emma laughed, "Not tonight.  You need to go to bed now."  Emma put the dishes in the sink.

"Okay.  I want to go say goodnight.  "Emily jumped off of the chair, and ran into the rec room.  "Goodnight.  Mommy says I have to go to bed now," Emily pouted and crossed her arms.  "Unless…" her eyes sparkled and she crawled onto Jesse's lap (he was sitting on one of the recliners), "you talk her into letting me stay up.  Please?  Pretty please?"  Emily looked into Jesse's blue eyes, with her puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, you got to go to sleep.  Come on."  He carried her to Emma's room.  Pushing open the door, he saw Emma sitting on her bed, waiting for them.

Emily pecked Jesse on the cheek, "Goodnight Jesse.  I love you."

Jesse was surprised to hear her say that to him; he didn't hear her say it to anyone else before.  "I love you too kiddo.  'Night."  He set Emily on the bed and looked into Emma's eyes, "Goodnight Em," and then he turned and quickly left the room.

"Let's get you into pajamas."  Emma got out an oversized nightshirt (incase Emily had a growth spurt in the middle of the night).

"Can't I have another bath?"

"In the morning."  Emma helped Emily get changed.

After Emily was changed she looked at the crib, "I'm not going to fit there in the morning."

Emma laughed, "You're going to sleep on my bed with me."

"Oh good.  You can protect me from the spiders."  Emily climbed under the covers.  Emma changed into pajamas herself and went to turn out the light.  "No!  Leave it on please?"

"Okay, the light can stay on."  Emma climbed under the covers kissed Emily on the cheek and said, "I love you honey.  Sweet dreams."  She brushed a hair out of Emily's face.

"I love you too mommy.  Don't let the spiders bite," Emily said as she drifted off into sleep.

The next morning

Emma awoke to whispers in her room.

"When do you think she'll wake up Aunt Shalimar?"

"When you get her up," Shalimar gave the girl a smile and whispered in her ear.

Emily nodded, her eyes flashed feral, and she sprinted for the bed.  Jumping up and down on the bed shouting, "Wake up!"

Shalimar was rolling on the ground with laughter, until she heard Brennan over her comm link.  "Hey Shal, do you want to train with me in the dojo?"

"Sure, Bren.  I'll be right there."

Emma sat up and grabbed Emily as she began to land, "Okay, you got me up.  I suppose you want a bath?"

Eight year old Emily smiled, "Nope, Aunt Shalimar fixed me one this morning.  She couldn't sleep but she didn't want to tell me why."  She sat quietly thinking to herself and asked, "Can I watch Aunt Shalimar and Uncle Brennan train?"

"Sure let's go."  Taking Emily's hand they walked up the stairs to the dojo.

Shalimar and Brennan were fighting each other, hand to hand combat; no powers.  Emily watched their movements, almost as if she was memorizing them.  Looking up at Emma she said, "Can I try?"

Flustered Emma said, "Uh well… you might get hurt."

Emily sighed, "I guess that's a 'no' right?"

"Yes."

Emily was pleased that she tricked her mother.  "You said 'yes!'  Aunt Shalimar, Uncle Brennan, I want to fight too."

Brennan turned to look at the voice, it was Emily.  He was about to respond when, Shalimar kicked him in the stomach; knocking him backwards onto the floor.

"I win," Shalimar had a satisfied look on her face.

"I want to fight," Emily insisted.

Shalimar looked at Emma, who nodded.  "Hey do you want to try the simulator?"

Emily quickly nodded.  Shalimar put it on the lowest setting and backed up a bit to give Emily some room.

Emily's eyes flashed yellow, and she did a leaping kick, similar to the one she saw Shalimar do earlier.  Even though she was small, she began defeating the agents faster and faster.  She raised her hands, and began to zap lightning at them.  One by one the agents continued to dissolve.  One hologram appeared behind her and drew back his arm to hit her.

Emma instantly turned pale.  *If the hologram hits her, she could be really hurt.*

Emily knew he was there however, and massed.  The punch bounced off of her and she threw a psionic orb at his head.

Thirty minutes later she said, "I'm done," and walked back to Emma who looked like she was going to faint.

Shalimar turned off the program and said, "That was really good."

Emily smiled, "That was nothing.  If you want to see really good, come with me in three days.  Then I'll really show you what I can do.  I'm going to see Adam and Jesse."

Happily she ran down the stairs into the lab.  Brennan turned to Emma and said, "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded, not wanting to cry in front of them.  "Yeah I'm just going to sit by the reflection pool for a while."

Shalimar and Brennan watched her go.  All three of them understood Emily's comment.  In three days Ashlock would be out of their lives, but so would she.

The reflection pool

Emma sat, staring into the cool blue water.  *I wish Emily wouldn't go.  But if she does, I want to be with her.*

*So, you named her Emily.*  Gabriel's voice rang throughout her head, she looked up and saw him standing a few feet in front of her.  She knew he wasn't really there, but seeing him made her angry and a little scared.

*Get out of my head.*

*I just wanted to see our daughter.  So, how powerful is she?*

Gabriel's image walked over to her and sat down next to her.  She could almost feel his breath in her ear as he spoke.  *I just want us all to be happy together.  Together with Emily, we could rule the world.*

She backed away from him (well his image since he isn't really there).  *Emily and I aren't going to have anything to do with you.*

At that same moment in the lab

Emily walked into the lab, "Hey Adam, I just fought in the simulator.  I was really good too.  I think I scared mom though.  She thought I was going to get hurt."

"You were in the simulator alone," Adam asked.  He was surprised that Emma would let her do that.

"No.  Aunt Shalimar was in there with me, but she stood back.  It was cool.  I'll show you later okay?"

"Sure, as long as Emma agrees."

"She will."  She watched Adam turn back to his work.  Not wanting to bother him, she walked over to Jesse.  "Can I ask you a question?"

Jesse's fingers stopped tapping the keyboard, and he lifted her in his lap.  "Ask away."

A puzzled look appeared across Emily's face as she said, "Well I've been thinking.  Shalimar's my aunt, Brennan's my uncle, and Adam's the boss right?"

As soon as she said the last one Jesse burst out laughing, "You could say that."

"So are you my dad?!"  Emily's eyes lit up; she always liked him the best.  And he loved her as much as her mom did.

Seeing Emily's eyes sparkle like that killed him, because he couldn't give her the answer she wanted.  Sadly he shook his head, "I'm not your dad.  I'm just plain Jesse."

Emily felt his sadness.  "If you're not my dad, then who is?"  Suddenly she fell into a trance; her eyes became glazed over and she was unresponsive.  

"Emily?  What's happening?"  Jesse's voice was light, but full of concern.

She just sat there in his lap for five minutes.  Then her eyes flashed yellow, "He's here.  I can feel him."

"Who?"

"The monster," she got off of Jesse's lap and ran towards the direction of the reflection pool.  Jesse ran close behind her, wondering who the monster was.

When they came to the pool, they saw Emma backed up into a corner.  Her eyes filled with fear, "Jesse, get Emily out of here."  Emma knew that Ashlock was able to see through her eyes.  She was afraid he would enter Emily's mind and gain control of her.

Emma's warning came too late, Ashlock turned to Emily.  *Hello Emily.  You're getting big.*

Emily felt his presence in her mind.  He was trying to get a hold of her, but she was too strong for him.  *You're the monster.  I will destroy you.  Leave!*

*But I'm your father, I just want to see you.  Spend some time with you.*

*No you don't.  You want to use my powers, to use me.  All you want is to rule the world.  You're a monster, and if you won't leave, I'll make you.*  Emily shut her eyes and focused on his voice.  She sent him an electronically charged psionic blast.  Smiling a little as she heard him scream in his head.

Emma fell to the floor, in shock, as he quickly retreated from both of their minds.

Emily walked over to her mom, and gave her a hug.  "He won't come back again."

Shalimar came in, "Emily, do you want to go on a picnic?"

"Mom, can I go with Aunt Shalimar?"

"Sure honey.  Shalimar, don't go to far from Sanctuary; it's supposed to rain.  Grab a jacket before you go."

"Thank you!"  Emily ran to their bedroom and grabbed her jacket.  Then she zoomed off to the kitchen to help 'aunt' Shalimar pack their lunch.

Jesse walked over to Emma and sat next to her.  Tears were building up in her eyes.  She looked over at Jesse, "It's really going to happen isn't it?  I don't know if I can handle it.  I don't want her to leave me."

Pulling Emma into his arms, he held her as she cried.  "I'll be there with you Emma.  I don't want her to go either.  We'll handle it together."  He sounded like he was ready to have a good cry himself.

Meanwhile

Adam sat down looking at his work.  *There must be a way I can save her.  I can't sleep until I figure it out.  She only has three more days, and I can't waste precious time.*  Frustrated he buried his head in his hands.  It was his monster that caused Emma all that pain, he hoped he could do something and save her from even more pain.

A/N: This story is coming to an end, but I don't know when.  Tell me if you want me to keep Emily or if I should kill her off.  Also let me know if I should do a sequel, (Eckhart's still alive you know).  Anyway, any and all feedback is EXTREMLY appreciated.  Read review and enjoy.


	19. Growing up

Disclaimer: still the same ain't never gonna change *frown*

Two hours later

Shalimar and Emily were still in the woods outside Sanctuary.  Their lunch was already eaten, and they were just running around, playing tag.  Emily climbed up a tree, but then she realized how high she was and became too frightened to climb back down.  "Aunt Shalimar, can you come up and get me?"

Shalimar looked up at Emily, "I'm coming."  Climbing up the tree, she managed to reach Emily.  "Can you climb onto my back?"

Emily nodded and she carefully climbed onto Shalimar's back.  Slowly Shalimar made her way down the tall tree.  

Safely back on the ground, Emily scrambled off of Shalimar's back.  "Thank you.  I shouldn't have climbed up there.  I just got a little carried away."  Emily looked at the ground; she was embarrassed that she had to be saved.

Shalimar gave her a hug, "Don't worry about it.  That tree was big for someone your size."  All of the sudden the sky turned dark, and rain began to fall.  "We'd better get back.  Your mom won't be too happy with me if you end up getting soaked to the bone."

Together they ran through the forest, Emily matched Shalimar's pace with ease; which surprised Shalimar because her legs were much longer than the girl's.  Giving Shalimar a big smile Emily said, "This is fun.  Too bad I can't do it again sometime.  I'm going to miss you Aunt Shalimar."

Emily's words sliced right through Shalimar's heart.  Emily was so innocent, sweet and young.  Yet she was already saying goodbye and prepared to die in order to save them from Gabriel.  Not quite knowing what else to say, Shalimar just said, "I'm going to miss you too Emily."

They didn't say anything else on the way back.  Emily gladly let the rain chill her; she desperately wanted to numb her feelings.  She didn't mean to upset Aunt Shalimar, but she knew there was not much time left.  She was getting sleepy, and when she would wake up again, she would be twelve years old.

Back in Sanctuary

Emma cried herself to sleep in Jesse's arms, while he continued to hold her.  *I'd better take her to her room.  Maybe I'd better write Shalimar a note, asking if Emily could stay in her room tonight.  Emma needs to rest.*  Quickly scribbling a note for Shalimar, he then picked up Emma and took her to her room.  Carefully he laid her on her bed.  After covering her up, and kissing her goodnight, he wandered down the hall to his own room.  Soon he too fell into a deep sleep.

Elsewhere in Sanctuary

Brennan was reading some poetry on the couch, when he heard the front door of Sanctuary open.  Looking into that direction, he saw two very wet figures.

"We're back!  Uh, is mom around?"  Emily quietly tiptoed towards Brennan.

"I think she's sleeping.  Jesse wrote this mote," he handed the note over to Shalimar.  Turning to Emily he said, "you'd better change out of those wet clothes.  You don't want to get sick, it's not fun."

"I'm going to take a shower first." 

"Hey Emily, let's do a sleepover in my room.  We can watch movies and eat junkfood."

"Okay Aunt Shalimar, but I want to say hi to mom first."

"That might not be a good idea for now.  She's sleeping and needs her rest.  You can see her in the morning okay?"

Emily thought for a minute.  She could feel her mom's mind, it was full of sadness and grief.  "Okay, I'll see her in the morning."  She ran up the stairs to the room that she and her mom shared.  Quietly she grabbed some clothes and then went to the bathroom.

While she was taking her shower, Shalimar and Brennan were still talking in the rec room.

"Aren't you cold Shal?"  Brennan looked her over; she was drenched and trying not to shiver.

"Yeah, but Emma and I share a bathroom remember?  Emily's using it right now."

Brennan walked up to Shalimar and pulled her into his arms, "Well, maybe we can figure another way for you to warm up."  Their lips acted like magnets, drawing them to each other.  As they kissed, Shalimar began to feel warm.  His tongue caressed hers, and his hands started to go up her shirt.

Shalimar quickly pulled back, "Brennan, we can't do that out here.  Emily could walk in the room at any moment, not to mention Adam's just down the hall."

"Okay Shal, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry.  It's just that we can't do stuff like that out here.  Especially with Emily around.  Can I take a rain check?"

Brennan sighed, "Sure.  If you want to you could use my shower."

"Thanks.  Tomorrow I'll make it up to you.  I promise."  She gave him one last kiss, before she headed towards his bathroom.

Brennan headed up to his room.  He figured that some sleep was in order.  Shalimar and Emily were going to hang out, and Adam was busy working on something in his lab.  After striping down to his black satin boxers, he slipped under the covers.  Thinking about Shalimar's promise, he fell asleep dreaming about what the next day had in store for them.

Thirty minutes later in Shalimar's room

"Do you think we have everything?"  Shalimar was holding a movie, popcorn, and two steaks.  Emily had candy and sodas.

"Yup."

Shalimar popped the movie in the VCR and they relaxed on her bed, munching away on their snacks.  Before the movie was even over, both of them fell asleep.

The next day

Shalimar rolled over and heard a small crunch.  She sat up and looked down.  Tiny crumbs of popcorn were all over the place, soda cans were on the floor, along with the candy.  Their plates that the steaks had been on were lying on her dresser.  Glancing at her alarm clock, she noticed that they had slept in late; it was one thirty in the afternoon.

Next to her Emily was still sound asleep.  Popcorn was stuck in her long brown hair.  "Hey Emily, time to get up," Shalimar gently shook the young girl.

Emily opened her eyes, "Good morning Aunt Shalimar."  She climbed out of bed and stood up to stretch.  "I'm going to shower and change into some clothes that will fit."

Shalimar nodded and watched Emily walk out of the room.  Emily was about twelve years old, her hair was two inches past her shoulder now, and she was only one inch shorter than Shalimar.

Quickly she shook some popcorn out of her own hair and headed for Brennan's bathroom.  *I used it last night, so I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow it again.*  Locking the bathroom door behind her, she climbed into his shower.

In the lab

Emma walked into the lab, looking for Emily.  Instead she found Adam asleep on his papers.  Walking over to him, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Adam."

Adam's head jerked up, "Emma?  Is something wrong?"

"No.  Go sleep in your room.  Whatever you're working on can wait."

"Unfortunately it can't.  I must keep working.  Thank you for waking me up."  With that he turned back towards his research.

Emma left the lab, so that Adam could be alone.  She plumped down on the couch, worrying about where on earth Emily was, when Jesse's voice broke the silence.

"Hey Emma, is something wrong?"

Emma looked up at him, he could feel her concern, "I don't know where Emily is.  I've looked everywhere.  What if she already fought Gabriel and died?"

Jesse approached the couch and sat down.  "Last night you were so upset, that I thought you could use some extra sleep.  I asked Shalimar to watch her last night.  They woke up a little while ago.  I saw Emily go into your bathroom." 

"How old is she now?"

"Twelve I think."

Emma didn't say anything, she couldn't.  Her heart felt like it was being slowly ripped out of her chest.  Her daughter was going to die, and there was nothing she could do to save her.

"Why don't You, Emily and I spend today together?  We'll take her to wherever she wants to go."

"In that case, I want to go shopping, and eat at a nice restaurant for dinner," Emily's bright voice seemed to float across the room.

"Okay, I'll let Adam know."  Jesse stood up and ran off to the lab.

Emily wandered over to the couch and sat down next to her mom.  "Adam's trying to figure out a way for me not to die tomorrow.  Don't worry about it anymore, I trust Adam.  He'll figure out a way to save me."

"I hope so."

Emily decided to change the subject, "Is Jesse coming too?"

That got a smile out of Emma, "Yes.  He thought the three of us should do something today."

"Good.  He's fun to be around."

Jesse walked into the room with a pair of car keys, "Ladies, lets go shopping."

Both Emma and Emily squealed with joy and ran over to hug him.  "When we come back, Adam wants to talk to you," he said to Emily.

She smiled, "Okay.  Let's go."  Together the three of them headed towards the garage.

The lab

Adam looked at the three devices he'd prepared.  They were small round disks, hopefully they would work.  Two  devices were blue and the other one was black.  The blue ones would drain energy and transmit the energy to the black one.  Adam hoped the disks would work, they were the only things that would keep Emily alive; but only if they worked.

A/N:  I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, but I'm still deciding on if I should kill her off or not.  Read review and enjoy!


	20. Face off

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: Thanx for all of the reviews! And now here is…

Chapter 20

Every time Emma and Emily saw something they liked, they dragged Jesse into the store.  Hours later, they left the mall with tons of bags; most of which belonged to Emma and Emily.

"Let's go home and get all dressed up before we go out to dinner.  Please?"  Emily wanted to make this night as memorable as possible, incase it was her last.

"Sure."  Jesse drove them back to Sanctuary and the girls ran off towards Emma's room to change.  Grabbing the last bag, he went to his own room to change also.

Emma's room

Clothes were thrown all over the bed and the floor; they were trying to figure out what to wear.  Emily calmly said, "Can you turn around for a second?  I'm going to grow one last time, and it's not a pretty sight to see."

Emma nodded and turned around.  She could hear Emily's bones stretching, a few minutes later, the noise stopped.

"You can turn around now."

Turning around, Emma saw that Emily was now sixteen years old.  She wasn't as pale as Emma was, and she was two inches shorter; other than that Emily looked like her.

"What are you going to wear mom?"

"I'm still deciding.  I don't know if I should wear this dress or this one.  What do you think?"  Emma held up two dresses.  One was a short black, sleeveless dress, that stopped five inches above her knees.  The top part of the dress was made of a sheer black material.  The other dress was a long pale blue dress with spaghetti straps, that had a slit on the side that went up to the knee.

"I think you should wear the blue one."  Emily picked out a white dress that was identical to the black one.  "I'll wear this one.  Let's do our hair and make-up.  Jesse will fall over when he sees us, especially you," she added with a knowing smile.

Forty-five minutes later they were ready to leave the room.  Some of Emma's hair was pulled back and fastened with a clip; the rest of it fell freely around her shoulders.  Emily had left her hair down, but Emma curled it for her.

"Let's go," Emily's eyes sparkled brightly.  She couldn't wait to see the look on Jesse's face when he saw them.

The rec room

Jesse wore a black suit, with a white shirt underneath.  Brennan told him to wear a tie, but Jesse thought that he would be too uncomfortable, so he wasn't wearing one.  He had already called the restaurant and made reservations, now he was waiting for them to come out of Emma's room.

"Okay we're ready," Emily announced as both her and Emma walked into the room.

Jesse looked at them and said, "You guys look amazing."  His eyes rested on Emma and his heart skipped a beat.  *She's so beautiful.*

Emma started to blush and said, "We should get going."

"The restaurant isn't French is it," Emily asked, "because I don't want monkey brains or frogs legs for dinner."

All three of them laughed and Jesse shook his head.  "It's Italian and the food is really good.  Our reservation is at eight so we'd better go."  Together they walked out to the car.

Two hours later

The car pulled back into the garage.  Jesse climbed out of the car and opened the door for Emma and Emily.

"I should go see what Adam wants before I go to bed."  Emily walked excitedly towards the lab.  *Maybe Adam figured out a way to save me.*

"Let's go Em, maybe he found out how to keep her alive."  Jesse put his arm around Emma and they headed towards the lab too.

The lab

"Hi Adam, we're back."  Emily walked into the room.

Adam looked up and smiled, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah.  I felt like it was a family dinner.  Don't tell Jesse, but I've always thought of him as my father, even after he told me he wasn't.  Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?"

Just then Emma and Jesse walked into the lab.

"Good thing you guys are here.  I want you all to sit down."  He waited until they were sitting down then he picked up the three disks and showed it to them.  "These two blue disks will take some energy from you two and transmit your energy to the black disk which will be implanted in Emily.  This way when she gathers energy for her energy ball, she'll be tapping into your energy as well.  Since she won't be exhausting all of hers, she shouldn't die."

"Wait, you said 'shouldn't die.'  Does that mean that she still can?"

"Well Jesse, since there's no way to test these devices, I honestly can't tell you if it will work or not.  I'll have to implant these devices tonight, so you'll be all ready for tomorrow.  These devices need to be implanted under the skin, near your heart.  I'll remove them when you make it back.  Emily, I want to do you first."

Emily looked up at Adam, "Will it hurt?"

"No, you'll be sleeping.  When you wake up you'll be sore but that's all."

Emily thought for a moment.  "Okay Adam.  I'll do it."

Adam smiled and pulled out a small box, "I have something else for you.  Here, open it."

Emily took the box and opened it.  Inside was a silver ring, just like everyone else's.  She gave Adam a big hug, "Thank you so much Adam!  Now I really feel like I'm a part of this.  Whatever happens tomorrow, I just want you all to know that I loved every moment here."  She slid the ring on her finger, "I'm ready to start now."

An hour later

Adam had successfully put the disks inside Emily, Jesse and Emma and sent them to their rooms (Emily was sleeping in Shalimar's room because Brennan and Shalimar went to a club).  All he could do now was hope that the disks would work.

The next morning

Emily was the first one awake, she knew today was the day she was supposed to kill Ashlock, but she was scared.  She went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda.  *  I wonder if Adam's disks are even going to work.  I'd better check on the activity in the Strand.  IF I'm lucky he'll send his dumb links on a stupid mission.*

Entering the lab, she sat down at one of the computers.  *  If I only knew how to do this.  Maybe I should go wake up Jesse.  He can help me.*

"What are you doing?"  Jesse's voice made Emily jump.

"I was going to go get you.  Can you help me check on the Strands activities?  It'll be easier for me to attack Ashlock if the links are away on some mission."

Jesse sat down next to her, and set to work.  "There's no links in the Strand right now.  I don't know how long it'll be before they come back."

"Then I have to do it now.  Help me wake up the others.  We'll need them to help us get out of there."

"Okay.  I'll get Brennan and Shalimar and you get Adam and your mom.  Tell them it's an emergency and we have to go now."

Emily nodded and ran off towards her mom's room, hoping that the links would still be gone by the time they reached the Strand.

Forty-five minutes later

The Double helix landed on the roof of the Strand.  Before they left the helix, Emily gave everybody a hug and said goodbye, just incase she might not make it.

They made their way quietly down the hall towards Ashlock's room.  When suddenly Emily stopped, "Three of the links came back  We have to hurry."

Everybody ran the rest of the way, worried that if Emily didn't kill Ashlock soon, they would have to deal with the rest of his links as well.

When they reached Ashlock's room, Emily entered first, then everybody else followed. 

Ashlock looked up form where he was sitting on his bed.  "What, you're attacking me in my home?  Let's try to even this out then."  HE closed his eyes and summoned some of his links.  

"Keep them busy when they come, I'll make this quick," Emily said.  She held her hands about one foot apart.  A black energy ball began to form.

"You can't kill me.  I'm invincible."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not.  Don't even try to run, you can't move."

When the energy ball was about two times the size of a basketball, she discharged it from her hands.  It hit Ashlock hard in the chest, sending him backwards.  He hit the floor with a loud thump.

Adam ran over to Gabriel and felt for a pulse, "He's dead."

Emily fell to the ground as well, her body was also limp.

"No!"  Emma screamed and ran over to Emily.  Quickly she felt for a pulse.  Seconds later both Emma and Jesse fell to the ground.

Adam ran over to Brennan and Shalimar, "Grab someone and let's get out of here!"  Adam grabbed Jesse, Brennan grabbed Emma and Shalimar grabbed Emily.  They ran to the Double helix.  Adam knew they needed immediate medical attention, so they quickly headed back to Sanctuary.

A/N:  Next chapter is the last one so stay tuned to find out if Emily is dead or alive.  Read, review and enjoy.


	21. To begin anew

Disclaimer: not mine 

A/N: thanx for reviewing and I hope you guys aren't disappointed by the ending!

No one said a word as they hooked Jesse and Emma to the machines in the lab.  There was no need to hook Emily up; she died on the flight back to Sanctuary.  Adam laid Emily on a bed, but covered her up.

Shalimar was trying not to cry, she knew she had to be strong for Emma when she woke up.  *The news about Emily will kill her.  I know I already miss her.  Poor Emma's going to take this really hard.  Jesse too.*  Shalimar stood there watching Adam remove the disks from Jesse and Emma.  A lone tear slid down her cheek, but she didn't wipe it away.  "Adam, can you let me know the minute one of them wakes up,"  Shalimar tried to steady her voice, but she didn't succeed.  As soon as she walked out of the lab, she broke into sobs and ran to her room.

"Go make sure she's okay.  I'll keep an eye on them,"  Adam removed the disk from Emma and began to seal her up.

Brennan nodded and headed towards Shalimar's room.  "Shal, can I come in?"

"Go away Brennan," Shalimar didn't want him to see her like this; weak.

"Too bad I'm coming in."  Brennan entered the room and sat down next to Shalimar.

Shalimar looked at him, "If I'm hurting this much, Emma's going to be feeling a million times worse.  How are we going to break it to her?"

Brennan pulled Shalimar into his arms, "I don't know Shal."

"Shalimar, Brennan, come to the lab, they're both awake."

"We're coming Adam," Brennan said through his comm link as he and Shalimar ran to the lab.

The lab

Jesse and Emma were both awake and wondering why Adam refused to say anything until Brennan and Shalimar came back.  Emma knew already what was wrong, she could feel it.  Sadness weighed heavy in everybody's hearts.  Emily was dead.  Jesse felt Emma's pain and he too knew what was wrong.

Emma started to cry, just as Brennan and Shalimar entered the lab.  "Can I see her?"  Emma looked up at Adam with her tear streaked face, "Please Adam, I need to see her."

Adam nodded and brought Emma over to where he laid Emily.  He lifted back the blanket and Emma started to cry again.

Jesse got off of the bed he had been lying on, and went over to her.  He put his arms around her and held her as she cried.  Soon he was consumed by tears also.

"Let's leave them alone for now."  Adam ushered the other two out of the room.  He felt like he had failed again.  First with Gabriel, now with Emily.  Adam laid down on his bed, and began to cry.

Two days later

They buried Emily where she and Shalimar had their picnic.  Emily loved it there, and so they thought it would be the best place to let her rest.

Quietly they made their way back to Sanctuary.  When they got inside Adam said, "We all need to get out of here tonight and have some fun.  I won't take no for an answer.  Now go to your rooms and get changed."

They all knew that Adam wasn't big on the whole club scene thing, but he was just trying to get them all to move on.

An hour later

Brennan and Shalimar were out on the dance floor, Adam was by the bar, and Jesse was convincing Emma to dance with him.

"Come on Emma, it's your favorite song.  We can't let Brennan and Shalimar have all of the fun can we?"  Before Emma could protest he dragged her out on the dance floor.

Jesse and Emma danced for about an hour.  Jesse was surprised she stayed and danced with him.  "I want to sit down for a while,"  Emma said.

"Yeah me too," Jesse slid his arm around Emma's waist and they walked off the dance floor.  They walked over to Adam who was still sitting at the bar.  "Hey Adam, why aren't you dancing?"  Jesse knew that Adam wasn't really into dancing; but he felt bad that Adam had been sitting there watching the four of them dance for the past hour.

"You know Adam, we can go home now.  I'm feeling better and so is everyone else."

Adam was about to say something when Shalimar and Brennan walked up.  "Hey Adam, want to dance?"  Shalimar flashed him a smile; she knew he would say no but thought it would be nice to ask anyway.  He had been sitting alone at the bar, while the others enjoyed themselves.

Adam shook his head, "I think we should go back now."

Together they left for the parking lot Shalimar, Brennan, and Adam got in the Mustang, while Emma and Jesse drove back in the Audi.  

Jesse was driving and Emma was staring out the window in the passenger seat.  "Hey Jesse, are you tired?"

"No.  Why," Jesse desperately wanted to take his eyes off of the road and look into her intense blue eyes.  He wished she knew what she was thinking.

"Well, if your not, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie."

"I would, but Brennan and Shalimar already claimed the T.V., when we get back.  And I'm not sure I can see Mission Impossible again.  It's a good movie, but the other two watch it all the time."  Jesse pulled into Sanctuary garage, and noticed the others were already inside.

Emma unfastened her seatbelt and looked at Jesse, "I have a T.V. in my room, we can watch a movie in there."

Jesse grinned, "Sounds good to me."

Emma got out of the car, "I'm going to get comfortable.  You can too if you want, then just come over to my room."  She ran off to her room leaving Jesse standing next to the Audi, stunned.

Ten minutes later

Jesse had changed into black pajamas pants, and a black muscle t-shirt.  He didn't knock on Emma's door, just incase Brennan or Shalimar were nearby.  Quietly he eased the door open, "Emma?"

"Come in Jess," Emma smiled.  "What movie do you want to see?" 

"Anything."  Jesse looked at Emma; she was wearing grey pajama pants and a white tank top.

Emma couldn't help but blush, when Jesse didn't take his eyes off her.  "How about Dracula 2000?"

"Okay," Jesse smiled.  *I hope she scares easy, it would be a nice excuse for me to put my arm around her.*

Emma turned on the T.V. and popped the movie in.  Then she climbed into her bed and slid under the covers.  "Aren't you going to sit down?  I won't bite."

Jesse smiled and climbed into her bed next to her.  *Should I put my arm around her now, or wait for the movie to get to a scary part?*

*Now would be nice.*

Jesse jumped, he didn't know she was reading him.  "Emma, don't do that."

Emma laughed, "Sorry I couldn't resist.  You were really nervous, and I was just wondering why.  I didn't mean for you to be uncomfortable, I just thought that we could watch a movie."

Jesse turned to her and cupped her chin in his hand, "I could never be uncomfortable around you."  He brushed his lips against hers.  Both of them forgot about the movie as they continued to kiss.  Soon kissing wasn't satisfying either of them anymore.  Slowly they pulled the clothes off of each other.  Jesse began to kiss her neck and his hand trailed up her naked thigh.  His gentle touch sent shivers through Emma's body.

Emma bit her lip to keep herself from crying out in pleasure, when he came into her.  Finally he got off of her and laid beside her once again.  Neither of them had noticed that the movie was over or that the T.V. was still on.  Jesse pulled Emma into his arms and they both fell asleep.

The next day

Emma woke up to find Jesse just staring at her.  "Were you watching me sleep?"

Jesse grinned, "Yeah.  You looked like you were enjoying your dream, so I didn't wake you up."

"How thoughtful of you," Emma kissed him deeply.  Then a thought crossed her mind and she stopped.  "Jess what time is it?"

"It's only twelve-thirty."

"I'm usually up way before that.  What if one of them comes in here?  I think we should get up now."  Emma climbed out of bed, and put on her bathrobe.  "I'm going to take a shower."  She left her room and closed the door behind her.

Jesse decided to get up too, he put his clothes back on and started for his bathroom.

Brennan saw him and said, "You feeling okay?  Shalimar said that you and Emma were still sleeping.  I know she's usually the first one awake."

"I'm fine.  I just slept in.  Does Adam want us to go save some new mutants or something?" 

"No.  The GSA hasn't gone after any more new mutants.  Adam did say that he wanted to talk to everybody, but if you guys are sick, it can wait." 

"Brennan, we're not sick.  I'm going to take a shower and then I'll meet you in the lab."

"Alright," Brennan watched Jesse go into the bathroom.  Jesse usually didn't sleep in late either, and while he was talking he seemed off.  *I'll talk to him later and make sure he's really okay.*  He headed back towards the lab.

Thirty minutes later in the lab

Emma walked into the lab, "Hey Adam, Shalimar said you wanted to talk to me.  What about?"

Adam looked up from the computer, "Actually I wanted to talk to everybody at once."

Brennan walked into the room, "Hi Emma, did you sleep good last night?"

Brennan's question made Emma blush, "Yeah.  Oh, hi Shalimar."  Emma hoped she could turn the attention away from her and onto Shalimar.

"Hey guys.  Jesse's still not here?  I've been waiting hours to find out what Adam wanted to tell us, and now I have to wait even more?"  Patience was not something that came easy to Shalimar.  Adam already kicked her out of the lab once because she kept bugging him.

"Okay I'm here so we can start the meeting now."  Jesse smiled and walked over to Emma.  He slid his arms around her waist, and she leaned back into him.  Brennan and Shalimar exchanged questioning glances and Adam just smiled.  

"No more new mutants have been attacked or missing, so I thought it might be fun if we took a small vacation.  I'll take my laptop and monitor the GSA's activities from wherever we go."

Shalimar smiled, "Where are we going?"

"I think I'll let you guys decided.  Go talk about it and let me know when you've made a decision."  Adam watched as they shouted out different destinations, they were all excited.  *With everything that they've been through lately, they deserve some time off.*

A/N: That's the end of this story, but I'm going to do a sequel.  I'll gladly take any suggestions for tier destination.  So review and give me your vote on where you want them to go!  


End file.
